Adeus ao amor
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO:O homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos estava um pouco separado do resto do grupo, os olhos fixos na jovem de preto ao lado de Alice. Seu primo James morrera e aquela mulher era a culpada. Não só atormentara o marido durante dois anos, levando-o ao alcoolismo, como também deixara que pegasse o carro quando estava bêbado; ele caíra de uma ponte e morrera.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptação: Adeus ao Amor-Homens do Texas - Diana Palmer

CAPITULO I

O homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos estava um pouco separado do resto do grupo, os olhos fixos na jovem de preto ao lado de Alice. Seu primo James morrera e aquela mulher era a culpada. Não só ator mentara o marido durante dois anos, levando-o ao alcoo lismo, como também deixara que pegasse o carro quando estava bêbado; ele caíra de uma ponte e morrera. E ali estava ela, quatro milhões de dólares mais rica, sem derra mar uma lágrima sequer e completamente impassível. Notando o olhar frio de Edward, Alice se aproximou:

— Pare de ficar olhando assim para ela. Como pode ser tão desagradável? — perguntou, zangada.

Ele tinha quarenta anos, quinze mais velho do que sua irmã, mas ficara grisalho prematuramente, enquanto os ca belos de Alice continuavam escuros. Ambos tinham os mes mos olhos azuis e o mesmo temperamento exaltado.

— Estou sendo desagradável? — ele sorriu, gélido, levando o cigarro à boca.

— Você prometeu que ia largar de fumar.

— E larguei. Só fumo quando estou muito tenso e ao ar livre.

— Não estou preocupada com os que respiram a sua fumaça: é meu irmão e me importo com você.

— Vou tentar parar, sossegue... — Olhou novamente para a viúva. — Ela é qualquer coisa, não? Não vi nenhuma lágrima e foram casados por dois anos!

— Ninguém sabe o que acontece num casamento, Edward.

— Creio que não. Eu nunca quis me casar, mas parece que funciona para algumas pessoas.

— Como os Hale, aqui de Jacobsville — comentou Alice, sorrindo —, que se dão muito bem. Tenho inveja deles.

Edward não estava a fim de falar nisso. Deu outra tragada no cigarro e olhou para a viúva, que estava perto da limusine negra.

— Por que o véu cobrindo o rosto? — inquiriu ele. — Ela tem medo que a mãe de James repare que não está chorando?

— Você é tão cínico, Edward! Não é de admirar que nunca tenha se casado. As pessoas dizem que no sul do Texas não há mulher nenhuma que tenha coragem bastante para se arriscar!

— Não há mulher no sul do Texas que eu queira.

— E a última de todas é Isabella Cullen — acrescentou ela, reparando que ele voltava a fitar com ódio sua melhor amiga.

— Ela é mais jovem que você — lembrou ele. — Vinte e quatro anos contra os meus quarenta. É jovem demais, mesmo que eu estivesse interessado. Mas não estou.

— Ela não é como você pensa, Edward.

— Acho bonita sua lealdade para com as pessoas que ama, porém nunca vai conseguir me convencer que essa viúva está triste.

— Você sempre foi muito grosseiro com ela — acusou a irmã.

— Ela sempre me irritou — rebateu ele.

Alice ficou quieta. Chegara a pensar que seu irmão se apaixonara, pela primeira vez na vida, ao conhecer Isabella, mas que desistira por se achar velho demais para ela. Não via por quê, uma vez que com quarenta anos, Edward tinha físico de um homem com vinte. Tornara-se milionário sem nunca sentar-se a uma mesa de escritório. Era um rancheiro esguio, forte e muito atraente, no entanto, desde que Isabella se casara nunca mais soubera de namoradas dele.

— Você vai para a casa conosco? — quis saber Alice.

— Eles vão ler o testamento depois do almoço.

— Isabella está com pressa, é?

— Foi idéia da mãe do James, não dela.

— O que não me surpreende — disse ele, áspero. — Tina vai adorar pôr Isabella na rua.

— De fato, titia parece bem hostil.

— E não devia? — Ele deu uma risadinha amarga. — Isabella matou o filho dela!

— Edward!

O olhar dele parecia duro a ponto de cortar um diamante, quando voltou a falar:

— Isabella nunca amou James e se casou com ele porque o pai morreu e ela não tinha nada, nem mesmo onde morar. E então passou dois anos dedicando-se a infernizar a vida dele, a irritá-lo e fazê-lo infeliz. Várias vezes ele desabafou comigo...

— Como? Você nunca chegou perto da casa deles! — exclamou Alice. — Bem, creio que esteve lá uma vez, numa visita de poucas horas. Até se recusou a ser padrinho de casamento, quando ele o convidou!

— James costumava ir a Victoria me visitar e sempre me telefonava... Vivia falando em Isabella. — A voz dele endureceu; — Ela o levou à bebida.

— Isabella é minha amiga e continuaria sendo, mesmo que eu acreditasse nisso. A gente aceita também o lado ruim dos amigos, não acha?

— Não sei. Não tenho amigos.

Era verdade, Edward não confiava em ninguém, fosse homem ou mulher.

— Pelo menos — tentou Alice —, podia dar pêsames para ela, Edward.

— Por quê, sabendo que Isabella não se importa com a morte do marido? Jamais faço coisa alguma só por causa das aparências.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para perto da amiga, ficando com ela até terminar o funeral.

O trajeto até a mansão de tijolos vermelhos foi curto e Isabella o fez em silêncio. Estavam quase na casa quando voltou-se para Alice e perguntou:

— Edward estava falando de mim, não é?

Os cabelos negros, que realçavam os olhos azuis-escuros, emolduravam o rosto muito pálido e a voz soava trêmula.

— Estava...

— Não precisa suavizar o que ele pensa — murmurou Isabella. — Conheço-o desde que nos tornamos amigas na escola, lembra?

— Sim, claro.

— Jamais gostou de mim, mesmo antes de eu me casar com o primo de vocês...

Isabella não mencionou como sabia disso, nem que Edward a empurrara para um casamento que não desejava.

— Edward não gosta de compromissos — contemporizou Alice.

— Ele ficou muito marcado por causa da mãe de vocês, não? — perguntou Isabella, que conhecia a infância deles através de Alice.

— Marcou, mesmo. Por causa disso, é contra tudo e con tra todos na vida, não se apega a ninguém. Uma época, antes de seu casamento, pensei que estivesse interessado em você... — Alice suspirou. — Ele reage com tanta vio lência a tudo que se refere a você! Estranho, não?

A expressão impassível de Isabella não revelou o que pensava: fora obrigada a aprender a esconder os sentimentos, porque James usava qualquer indício de fraqueza. Logo no início do casamento ela cometera o erro de falar sobre Edward e naquela noite James bebera muito, batera nela. Desde en tão, passara a esconder o que sentia.

-Isto vai terminar logo — consolou-a Alice.

— Quem sabe...

-Por que a Tina fez tanta questão de ler o testamento tão depressa?

— Porque tem certeza que James vai deixar tudo para ela, inclusive a casa — foi a calma resposta de Isabella. — Sabe como se opôs ao nosso casamento e assim que se tornar única herdeira, vai me pôr na rua. É de se esperar que James não me deixe nada: ele me dava cem dólares por semana para as despesas da casa, com as contas e tudo.

Só então Alice reparou que o vestido de Isabella estava fora de moda e bem usado.

— Minhas roupas são as que tinha antes de casar — explicou ela, entendendo o olhar. — Mas isso nunca me importou.

Alice não pôde deixar de pensar que Tina, mãe de James e sua tia, usava um vestido de grifes última moda, e dirigia um Lincoln do ano.

— Por que ele a tratava assim? — indagou, curiosa,

— Tinha suas razões — sorriu Isabella, com tristeza. — Não ligo para o dinheiro. Sei datilografia, sou formada em sociologia. Vou sobreviver.

— Mas o James deve ter lhe deixado alguma coisa!

— Ele me odiava, você não sabe? Estava acostumado a ter as mulheres aos seus pés e não suportava ser a segunda opção de alguém — disse Isabella. enigmaticamente. — Pelo menos não terei mais medo e estou tão envergonhada!

— Por quê?

— Por causa do alívio que sinto. Está acabado, final mente!

Alice queria saber mais, porém se conteve, depois Isabella lhe contaria. James fizera tudo para mantê-las separa das, porque não queria ninguém perto da esposa, nem mes mo outras mulheres. A princípio pensara que se tratava de um amor obsessivo, mas aos poucos entendera que era algo bem mais terrível.

— Vai ser bom não ter de fugir para almoçarmos juntas, de vez em quando — comentou, apertando a mão da amiga.

— Você disse ao Edward que tínhamos de nos encontrar assim? — perguntou Isabella, preocupada.

— Não. Edward não admite que se fale em você.

— Entendo...

— Mas eu não entendo — rebateu Alice — e tenho vergonha do modo como ele agiu!

— Ele gostava do primo.

— Acho que sim, mas nem tentou ver o seu lado! James agia de modo estranho quando havia outros homens perto de vocês... torna-se agressivo, briguento. Mas não com o Edward. Ninguém faz isso com ele, sem pagar caro.

— Sim, eu sei.

A limusine parou e o motorista saltou para abrir a porta.

— Obrigada, Henry — agradeceu Isabella.

— As ordens, Sra. Cullen.

Henry estava na casa dos cinqüenta e fora a salvação de Isabella desde que começara a trabalhar para James, há seis meses.

Ao entrarem. Alice não viu nenhum criado, coisa estra nha numa casa de oito quartos com banheiros e demais dependências.

— James despediu todo o pessoal, exceto Henry — explicou Isabella, tirando o véu, percebendo a surpresa de Alice. — Quis despedi-lo também, mas o convenci que ele precisava do motorista. Sente-se aí, eu vou fazer um café.

-Nada disso, eu faço e você descansa. Conseguiu dormir esta noite?

-Os pesadelos não paravam... — murmurou Isabella, sacudindo os ombros.

-O médico não lhe deu nenhum calmante?

-Não gosto de ficar sem controle — Isabella sentou-se.

-Tem certeza de que não quer que eu...

A porta da frente foi aberta e fechada. Ninguém batera e apenas uma pessoa poderia agir assim. Isabella não ergueu os olhos quando Edward entrou, soltando a gravata. Dessa vez não estava com o chapéu Stetson, nem com as botas que usava o tempo todo. Assumia um outro tipo de elegância com aquele terno caro.

— Eu ia fazer café — disse Alice com um olhar de advertência para o irmão. — Você quer?

— Claro. E uns biscoitos também. Não tomei o café da manha.

— Vou ver o que encontro.

Alice achava estranho ninguém ter aparecido para trazer comida: era uma tradição nas áreas rurais e estavam em Jacobsville, Texas.

Mas Edward não era delicado como a irmã.

— Por que ninguém trouxe comida? — perguntou, sen tando-se na grande poltrona diante de Isabella. — Seus vizinhos também acham que você o matou?

Isabella engoliu seco e ergueu os olhos para ele:

— Não temos vizinhos próximos, nem amigos. James não queria ninguém por perto.

— E você não queria James por perto. Ele me contou tudo, Isabella. Tudo.

Ela podia imaginar o que James contara; gostava de fazer as pessoas pensarem que era frígida, intratável. Fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa, onde se formava uma dor de cabeça.

— Você não tem que cuidar do rancho, Edward? — tentou reagir, apesar do cansaço.

— Meu primo predileto está morto — respondeu ele, frio — e vim para o funeral.

— O funeral já acabou.

— E você está quatro milhões mais rica, pelo menos até o testamento ser lido — atacou ele. — Tina vem vindo.

— Sem dúvida, devidamente apressada por você.

— Não foi preciso — ironizou Edward.

A dor e o tormento dos últimos dois anos a consumiam como ácido e Isabella sussurrou, rouca:

— Não, claro que não.

Levantou-se, elegante no vestido negro, um pouco solto no corpo esguio. Esguio demais. Ele não esperava que es tivesse abatida, pois sabia que Isabella não amava James e que não lamentava sua morte.

— Eu não matei James — murmurou ela, em frágil defesa. Ele também se levantou:

— Deixou que ele pegasse o carro e dirigisse, completamente bêbado. Cresci em Jacobsville, aliás, Alice e eu voltamos para cá. Conheço a maioria das pessoas daqui e todos falam na morte de James... Vocês estavam numa festa e a certa altura ele quis voltar para casa, mas você se recusou a ir; então, ele saiu sozinho e o carro caiu da ponte.

Era assim que contavam a história! Isabella olhou-o, ca lada. Alice não contara que estavam mudando para Jacobsville. Como poderia morar na mesma cidade que ele?

— Não vai se defender? — espicaçou Edward. — Não tem nenhuma desculpa?

— Por que me dar ao trabalho? Você não vai acreditar mesmo.

— É verdade...

Vinham barulhos da cozinha: era Alice, lembrando-os que estava lá. Cada vez mais tensa, Isabella juntou as mãos para impedir que tremessem.

O olhar acusador dele doía quando Edward voltou a falar:

-James me escreveu há duas semanas. Disse que tinha mudado o testamento e que eu estava nele. Você sabia? — Não, ela só sabia que James mudara o testamento. — Tina também deve estar.

Isabella estava cansada. Cansada do pesadelo que vinha vivendo, cansada das provocações de Edward. Ajeitou os ca belos com um suspiro.

— Suma, Edward. Por favor...

De súbito uma dolorosa tensão tomou-lhe todo corpo, as lágrimas formaram-se e ameaçavam explodir. Virou-se para que ele não as visse, mas tropeçou numa dobra do tapete e viu o chão se aproximando. Edward a segurou, voltou-a e olhou-lhe o rosto pálido. Então, sem uma palavra, passou os braços em volta dela e a abraçou com gentileza, sem paixão.

— Como conseguiu fazer isso? — perguntou, como se ela tivesse planejado o tropeção.

O que não era fato: as lágrimas desceram e ela se defendeu:

— Não fingi tropeçar para que você me abraçasse, se é o que pensa! Não quero nada de você!

— Nem o meu amor? Uma vez você implorou por ele...

Ela tremeu. Essa lembrança, como tantas outras dos úl timos dois anos, não era agradável. Tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou. Estava consciente, até demais, do cheiro do corpo dele, do calor daquele peito musculoso. Edward, pen sou, desesperada. Edward!

Tinha as mãos contraídas, apoiadas no peito dele, e cerrou os dentes quando ele acariciou-lhe as costas de leve, como se relutasse em fazê-lo.

Isabella precisava muito de conforto, mas não o esperava de Edward. Ele era como James, dominador, e ela não era mais a garota que o idolatrava. Agora sabia como os homens eram por trás da aparência civilizada e sentia-se ameaçada por eles. Gemeu quando as mãos dele apertaram-lhe os braços. Edward a machucava sem perceber. Ou percebia e o fazia de propósito, como James?

Ao ouvir o gemido, o controle que Edward pensava ter sumiu por completo.

— Oh, por Deus! — exclamou, abraçando-a com força. O coração de Isabella apertou-se, dolorosamente. Dois anos antes, teria sido o paraíso, mas agora tinha lembranças tristes dele e lembranças amargas, violentas, de James, que a faziam temer qualquer contato físico com um homem.

As lágrimas vieram com força e ela soluçou nos braços de Edward. Chorou por James, a quem nunca amara. Chorou por si mesma, porque o marido a destruíra como mulher.

Alice parou na porta, chocada com a expressão de angústia no rosto do irmão. Ele estava de olhos fechados, o queixo apoiado na cabeça de Isabella. Deu alguns passos atrás e fez barulho antes de tornar a entrar.

— Café! — anunciou, animada, sem olhar direto para ele. Edward soltou Isabella, pegou um lenço e entregou-lhe, sem que ela o olhasse.

— Vejam, encontrei um pacote de biscoitos num armário.— disse Alice, enquanto Edward voltava para a poltrona.

— Tina me disse que vai ficar num hotel... — comentou Edward, em tom casual.

— Convidei-a para ficar aqui, mas ela recusou — Isabella tomou um gole de café.

Ele desviou os olhos para a xícara que a irmã lhe entregou.

— Você devia descansar, Bella — sugeriu Alice. — Vá para o Caribe ou outro lugar.

— Por que não? — ajudou Edward, olhando-a com frieza.

— Você pode pagar.

— Pare com isso! — desesperou-se Isabella.

— Edward, por favor! — pediu Alice.

O som de um carro se aproximando os interrompeu. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, procurando controlar-se.

-Não posso suportar — desabafou Isabella. — Ele fica me atacando!

-James disse alguma coisa para Edward... — Alice tinha pena da amiga — conversavam a seu respeito, toda vez que ele o procurava.

-Imagino o que James inventou! Eu fui seu bode ex piatório, a desculpa para as coisas terríveis que fazia. Dizia que bebia por minha causa, sabia?

— Ele bebia porque queria! — revoltou-se Alice.

— Você é a única pessoa na cidade que acredita nisso — riu Isabella, amarga, e tomou um gole do café.

Ouviu-se vozes vindas do saguão e ela não falou mais.

— Pensei que o advogado já estaria aqui a essa hora — disse Tina Cullen, em tom irritado, elegantíssima num conjunto Chanel. Olhou para Isabella, fria: — Se fosse você, eu começaria a fazer as malas.

— Já fiz. Não precisei muito tempo.

Outro carro chegou.

— É o advogado — disse Alice, depois de olhar pela janela. Imóvel, Isabella olhava para a poltrona preferida de James, com expressão perdida, pensativa.

Edward a observava. Estava se sentindo culpada, é? Devia mesmo. Esperava que a consciência a torturasse, que nunca mais lhe desse um instante de paz.

Ela sentiu o olhar insistente e o fitou. As mãos dele quase partiram os braços da poltrona para controlar o impulso de violência.

O advogado, um senhor alto e grisalho, rompeu o clima tenso ao entrar e Isabella agradeceu no íntimo: não entendia porque Edward a odiava tanto pela morte de um primo que nem era assim tão próximo. Mas ele sempre a odiara... Fora hostil desde a primeira vez, dois anos antes, quando se vira forçado a ficar perto dela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Isabella fora colega de escola de Alice Cullen, mas nunca tivera qualquer proximidade com Edward, apesar de ser amiga da irmã. Via-o ocasional mente, até que um dia, quando ajudava o pai na venda em Jacobsville, ele aparecera com o administrador de seu rancho para abrir uma conta.

Até então, Edward comprava em uma venda que acabara de fechar e como a do pai de Isabella se tornara a única, teria que comprar lá ou ir até Víctoria quando precisasse de al guma coisa. Mostrara-se educado com ela, mas não ami gável, o que não era novidade: sempre a tratara com frieza. Mas ela o achava fascinante desde o momento em que Alice os apresentara.

Não ficara ofendida, era normal que um homem sofisticado como Edward não ligasse para ela, pensava. Um milionário com o nome sempre ligado aos das mulheres mais belas e ricas do Texas, apesar de sua conhecida oposição ao casamento, não ia dar a mínima para uma garota mal-arrumada, que vivia atrás de um balcão de venda.

Mas enganava-se, ele a notara e os olhos azuis-claros a tinham seguido pela loja enquanto ela reunia suas compras.

À medida que o tempo passara, Isabella fora sabendo coisas a respeito dele através de Alice e se apaixonara, até que há uns três anos Edward se tornara o motivo de sua vida.

Era inevitável que se tocassem às vezes, nas trocas de pacotes ou dinheiro, e sempre que isso acontecia uma espécie de eletricidade os percorria. Uma vez ela estava por trás do balcão e de súbito o encarara. Edward estava, tão perto que Isabella chegara a sentir o odor da colônia masculina. Ele não se movera e a intensidade do seu olhar deixara os joelhos dela moles. Então, ele fitara os lábios macios e o coração dela enlouquecera. Podia ser inocente, mas até mes mo uma freira reconheceria o tipo de desejo que seus olhos espelhavam e Isabella tivera certeza que essa era a primeira vez que ele a via de verdade.

A chegada do pai desfizera a tensão e Edward saíra rapidamente da loja.

Ela construíra sonhos com aquele olhar e parecia que Edward fora apanhado na mesma teia, porque as visitas à loja ficaram mais freqüentes. Costumava aparecer às quartas e sábados, então ela se vestia melhor nesses dias e ele não pôde, ou não quis, esconder o interesse que o corpo bem feito lhe despertava e era visível que sentia-se atraído. A tensão entre eles crescia.

Uma tarde, quando estavam no depósito, procurando um bridão para o cavalo predileto dele, Isabella tropeçou numa corda enrolada e Edward a segurou com facilidade, os reflexos desenvolvidos por anos de trabalho no rancho.

— Cuidado — murmurou ele. — Você podia ter caído sobre essas picaretas.

— Às vezes sou meio desastrada... — riu ela, erguendo o rosto.

O riso morreu quando viu a expressão de Edward e as mãos fortes puxaram-na, mantendo-a junto dele. Isabella sentia o peito largo subindo e descendo contra seus seios, quando ele respirava, tão ofegante quanto ela. Parou de respirar no momento em que, com um sorriso, ele curvou-se e roçou os lábios nos dela, fazendo-a estremecer; fitou-a com aten ção, depois voltou a beijá-la de leve, em seguida perguntou:

— Você tem idéia da minha idade?

— Mais ou menos, eu...

— Trinta e oito e você tem vinte e dois. Sou dezesseis anos mais velho. Há quase uma geração entre nós.

— Eu não me importo!

— Não há futuro. Você está procurando seu primeiro amor e passei há muito tempo da fase de namorar com mãozinhas dadas.

Ela não ligava para o que ele dizia, ansiosa que a beijasse, e ele percebeu:

— Você não ouve o que eu digo, Isabella. Sabe para o que está me convidando?

Apertou-a contra si, beijou-a com habilidade e quando fez os lábios dela se separarem Isabella começou a ficar com medo.

— Não, não sabe — decidiu ele, recuando. — Escute, o desejo não é um jogo, não é brincadeira...

Levou a mão à nuca de Isabella e a beijou com ímpeto, deixando-a excitada e sem controle, mas não perdeu o dele. Tempestuosos segundos depois, soltou-a com suavidade e olhou-a: os lábios trêmulos imploravam mais beijos, o corpo delicado tremia. Na sua inexperiência, ela não sabia escon der a reação. O rosto dele, no entanto, nada demonstrava, quando indagou:

— Está começando a entender como é perigoso? Poderia fazer amor com você agora: está curiosa demais, fraca de mais para recusar e eu não sou de ferro... Posso ver em seu rosto o que sente, o que quer.

— E você não me quer?

As feições dele se alteraram por um instante, voltaram a ficar inexpressivas no momento seguinte e foi terrível a frieza com que disse:

-Quero uma mulher e você está à mão. É só.

-Oh... Entendo... — foi o que ela pôde dizer.

— Espero que entenda mesmo. Você é transparente de mais, Isabella: me espera no rancho, se arruma toda quando sabe que vou aparecer por aqui... Fico orgulhoso, mas não quero sua atenção juvenil, seu amor desperdiçado. Desculpe ser rude, mas você não é o tipo de mulher que me atrai, tem o corpo e aparência de uma menininha.

Ela ficou roxa e detestou-se por ter sido tão óbvia. Ar rasada, recuou, cruzando os braços ao peito e o coração dele apertou-se ao perceber o quanto ela sofria, mas não o demonstrou.

— Não leve tão a sério — Edward deu um sorriso que ela não sabia ser forçado. — Logo vai descobrir que na vida deve-se aceitar o que aparece. De agora em diante, vou mandar o Billy fazer as compras. E arrume uma desculpa para não aparecer no rancho. Certo?

Ela assentiu e, fazendo um esforço enorme para conter as lágrimas, voltou para a loja. Nunca soube como conse guira chegar até o fim daquele dia. Ao sair, Edward parou na escada, voltou-se e olhou-a com tal expressão de dor no rosto bonito que por um momento ela chegou a pensar se ele não mentira sobre o que sentia. Depois, concluíra que se enganara: devia ter sido a luz do sol refletindo naqueles frios olhos azuis e seu enorme anseio de que isso fosse verdade. Ele a magoara com tanta franqueza, mas se não podia retribuir o seu amor, talvez tivesse feito a coisa certa.

Dali em diante Edward não voltou à venda.

Quando Isabella o via ocasionalmente nas rua, evitava encará-lo e nem pensava em falar com ele. Um dia, por mero acaso, foram almoçar na mesma lanchonete; assim que o viu entrar, ela largou a comida intocada e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Uma outra vez pegou-o olhando-a do outro lado da rua, mas ele virou a cabeça, depressa. Nunca tentou se aproximar, mas se o fizesse ela sairia correndo.

Alice sempre a convidava para ir ao rancho e como não queria deixá-la desconfiada, às vezes ela ia, mas apenas quando tinha certeza que ele estava fora da cidade ou, pelo menos, longe do rancho.

Uma noite Isabella foi a uma discoteca na moda, onde se comemorava o vigésimo segundo aniversário de Alice. Nenhuma das duas estava acompanhada e a amiga só lhe contou que o irmão também iria depois que já estavam lá. No meio da noite organizaram uma espécie de quadrilha e Isabella viu-se passando de parceiro em parceiro, até ficar diante de Edward. Para surpresa dele e de todos, ela parou de dançar e foi embora.

As fofocas ferveram em Jacobsville depois disso, porque era a primeira vez que a cidade via uma mulher recusar Edward Cullen. O pai dela achou aquilo muito curioso e diver tido, mas Alice ficou decepcionada e foi a última vez que tentou bancar o Cupido.

Houve uma outra festa e Isabella não pretendia ir porque tinha certeza que Edward estaria lá. Seu pai pertencia a uma associação de tiro e ela sempre o acompanhara aos treinos, às reuniões, mas desde que Edward se tornara o presidente, deixara de ir, mas dessa vez era a festa de cinqüenta anos do clube e o pai insistiu que fosse. Outro motivo para evitar os lugares onde ele estava era Alice ter lhe contado que o irmão ficava muito bravo quando alguém falava nela, depois do acontecido n discoteca.

O olhar agressivo de Edward quando a viu no clube não foi surpresa. Ela usava um vestido azul-claro, de alças, e sapatos prateados, de salto alto. Seu cabelo negro naquela época chegava à cintura e fora erguido num elegante penteado. Estava linda e os homens faziam fila para dançar com ela. Edward não dançou com ninguém, permanecia tomando uísque, conversando com amigos e olhando para Isabella.

Mesmo de cara feia, estava arrasador no terno escuro, camisa branca, abotoaduras de ouro e diamantes, cravo ver melho na lapela. As mulheres disponíveis tentavam atraí-lo, mas ele as ignorava. De súbito, aproximou-se, pegou-a pela mão e, sem uma palavra, levou-a para a pista.

O coração dela começou a bater mais depressa enquanto dançavam. Quando as luzes diminuíram, Edward a guiou para uma das portas laterais e saíram para o terraço, mal ilumi nado pelo luar. Levando-a para um canto escuro do terraço, ele encostou-a contra uma parede.

— Por que veio? — inquiriu.

— Não foi por sua causa...

Ela ia explicar que fora por insistência do pai, mas ele cortou:

— Não, mesmo? Você me quer, seus olhos vivem dizendo isso. Pode fugir quando vamos dançar e me evitar nas ruas, mas está enganando só a si mesma.

— Você é muito convencido!

Ele acendeu um cigarro, mas em seguida, jogou-o longe, segurou-a pela nuca e aproximou o rosto do dela. Hesitou um momento diante do olhar entre assustado e feliz de Isabella, mas a respiração acelerada de Isabella o fez perder a cabeça. A mão livre subiu para o decote do vestido; ela gemeu e, quando seus lábios se entreabriram, ele a beijou, sentindo a cabeça girar.

Edward esqueceu a diferença de idade no momento que a boca macia e quente tremeu sob a sua. Lembrava-se do gosto dela porque o atormentava nos sonhos e quando acor dava dizia-se que o prazer que sonhava era imaginação, mas não: a realidade era devastadora.

A mão moveu-se, cobrindo o seio pequeno e o mamilo fazendo protestar, mas não teve energia suficiente para detê-lo. Sentir aquela mão forte em seu corpo provocava sensações tão violentas que mal notou a alça do vestido sendo retirada do ombro. Só reparou nisso quando os lábios dele começaram a descer por seu pescoço, até chegar ao seio. Suspirou e suas unhas cravaram-se nos bra ços musculosos.

— Não grite — sussurrou Edward. — Controle-se ou seremos o escândalo da noite.

Então, envolveu o pequeno mamilo com os lábios e co meçou a sugar lentamente, enquanto ela mordia os lábios para não gritar. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, Isabella con tinuou de olhos fechados, esperando mais. Depois de fitá-la por um instante, Edward desceu a outra alça, abraçou-a, abaixou a cabeça outra vez e a levou às estrelas com sensuais ca rícias. De repente, endireitou-se, respirando com dificulda de, ergueu as alças do vestido e, abraçando-a, perguntou:

— Sou o primeiro a fazer isto com você?

— Sim — respondeu ela, com voz fraca.

— Está tudo errado, você é muito jovem!

— Eu te amo — murmurou Isabella. — Te amo mais do que a própria vida.

— Não quero o seu amor!_ exclamou Edward, recuando, e em seus olhos havia medo e ameaça ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu sei... — murmurou ela, triste. O rosto dele tornou-se uma máscara.

— Fique longe de mim, Isabella. Nada tenho para lhe dar. Nada.

— Também sei disso. Você pode não acreditar, mas só vim hoje porque meu pai insistiu.

— Não construa sonhos sobre o que houve: foi só desejo. Eu nunca vou me casar e a palavra amor não faz parte do meu vocabulário.

— Porque você não permite.

— Esqueça, Isabella. — O tom gelado a fez sentir o frio da noite pela primeira vez. — Não se engane pensando que pode haver algo romântico entre nós. Você é quase uma criança — ele hesitou —, pouco mais que um cabo de vassoura com duas pedrinhas como seios. Saia da minha vida de uma vez por todas! — acrescentou, com raiva con tida, e voltou para o salão.

Isabella foi para o carro. Quando, pouco depois o pai chegou, disse que tinha dor de cabeça, mas ele a vira sair com Edward e percebeu que estava magoada. Não disse uma palavra e levou-a para casa.

Depois disso, ela não voltou ao clube, nem aceitou mais nenhum convite de Alice para ir ao rancho. Nas raras oca siões em que Edward aparecia na loja dava um jeito de sumir. Não tinha coragem sequer de olhá-lo, envergonhada por ter perdido o controle e pelo desagradável comentário dele so bre seu corpo.

Isabella tentou superar o acontecimento, esquecer Edward e fazer de conta que aquela noite não existira. Dias depois seu pai sofreu um ataque cardíaco e tornou-se um inválido. Ela viu-se obrigada a cuidar da venda, que não ia bem, e foi aí que James surgiu.

O único jeito de pagar as dívidas seria vendendo a loja e ele interessou-se em comprá-la. Demonstrava gostar de Isabella e aos poucos, com atenções, apoio, tornou-se in dispensável. Dava um jeito de resolver todos os problemas que surgiam, apesar dos protestos de Isabella. Estava sem pre por perto, dando conforto e carinho para ela, que ficava cada vez mais assustada com os diagnósticos dos médicos. A atenção de James chegou em boa hora, também como desagravo pelo que Edward lhe fizera.

Ao saber que seu primo cortejava Isabella, Edward começou a passar na casa dela com a desculpa de visitar o pai dela. Quando a encontrava, fitava-a de modo enigmático, perturbador; era gentil, quase hesitante, quando lhe falava. Mas ela aprendera a lição: mantinha-se distante e educada.

Depois de fraca insistência, ele passou a ser cruel, num momento em que Isabella precisava desesperadamente de suporte. Provocava-a, quando o pai não podia ouvi-los, di zendo que ela estava atrás do dinheiro de James, que todos sabiam que a venda estava à beira da falência por falta de administração e por causa das contas dos médicos.

A situação tornou-se desesperadora e a atitude de Edward só fez aproximá-la de James, que assumiu as dívidas, livrando-a daquele peso. E na noite em que o pai dela morreu, ele cuidou de tudo. Foi quando a pediu em casamento. Ela estava confusa, assustada, e disse sim àquele homem dedi cado, que não saia de junto dela, amparando-a. Quando Edward foi dar-lhe os pêsames, só pôde manifestar-se de modo for mal, sem que houvesse qualquer chance de explicação entre eles.

Daí por diante, James se mantivera por perto de Isabella o tempo todo e no dia seguinte ao do funeral, deu-lhe o anel de noivado e mostrou a licença de casamento, que já havia providenciado.

James quis o primo como padrinho de casamento e foi com Isabella à casa dele, para convidá-lo. Ela não saberia descrever nem interpretar a expressão de Edward naquele mo mento, quando a fitara longamente, depois saíra sem dizer nada. No mesmo dia pegara o avião um avião para a Europa, alegando uma viagem de negócios, fazendo-a chegar à con clusão que aquela atitude significava que ele não se impor tava com o que ela fizesse, desde que não o envolvesse.

Se Isabella era inexperiente da vida, era-o mais ainda quanto às exigências do casamento e de um homem como James, o que tornou sua existência uma agonia. No primeiro dia de convivência descobriu que o marido era grosseiro, cruel. Tratava-a de um modo que, com o passar do tempo, a fez perder a auto-estima e se tornar retraída.

Assim que voltara da Europa, Edward se mudara para Víctoria, com Alice. Só reaparecera um ano depois, ao aceitar um convite de James para jantar na casa deles.

A essa altura, Isabella tinha verdadeiro horror ao marido, que era impotente e tornara a intimidade degradante; quando bebia, o que fazia cada vez com mais freqüência, tomava-se brutal, culpava-a pela impotência e acusava-a de amar Edward. Fez tanto isso que ela tremia só de ouvir o nome dele. Tentara deixá-lo marido várias vezes, mas um homem rico como James tinha infinitos meios de lidar com a situação. No fim, desistiu de fugir, com medo de provocar uma tra gédia, e quando ele começou a procurar outras mulheres foi um alívio: deixou-a em paz por algum tempo e ela pro curava não lembrá-lo que existia. No entanto, depois de encontrar Edward numa conferência e de convidá-lo para jantar, ele voltara a maltratá-la.

Edward a observou discretamente naquela visita: ela estava nervosa e quando James lhe pedia algo quase corria para atendê-lo.

— Está vendo? — dizia ele, rindo. — Não é a dona de casa perfeita? E a minha garota...

Edward não ria: tinha percebido a expressão assustada de Isabella e como estava magra. Ao ver o bar bem abastecido, fez um comentário a respeito e seu primo respondeu, sar cástico:

— Oh, uma dose de álcool de vez em quando não faz mal e Isabella gosta de gim, não é, querida?

De olhos baixos ela apressou-se a responder que sim, pois sabia o que aconteceria se não concordasse com o ma rido.

Logo depois Edward deu um jeito de ir embora e nunca mais os visitou.

Depois disso, James encontrava o primo de vez em quando e se divertia contando a Isabella como fazia Edward sentir pena dele. Ela imaginava que o marido mentia a seu respeito, mas tinha medo de perguntar quais eram as mentiras.

Sua vida acabou ficando sem qualquer sentido e a situação piorou muito quando sua antiga falta de jeito se tornou crô nica, agravada pela tensão a que vivia submetida. Estava sempre esbarrando em vasos, tropeçando nos tapetes e James aumentava o nervosismo chamando-lhe a atenção com ber ros, ironias e palavrões. Depois de algum tempo ela deixou de reagir, de se defender.

Num raro momento de aproximação, ele queixara-se que a mãe o controlara durante toda a vida e Isabella achava que o descontrole dele talvez viesse do fato de não ter pai e a mãe ser dominadora.

Ele bebia cada vez mais, havia outras mulheres e aos poucos a crueldade fora diminuindo, até que chegara aquele cartão de Alice, no aniversário de Isabella, no dia anterior ao trágico acidente em que ele morrera. O cartão trazia também a assinatura de Edward e James ficara louco ao vê-la. Naquela noite se embebedara e a jogara num sofá, amea çando-a com uma faca...

O som de vozes trouxe Isabella de volta ao presente. Tremula pela recordação, focou os olhos na grande mesa de carvalho onde o advogado se acomodara e percebeu que ele terminara de ler o testamento.

— E isto encerra mais este momento triste — concluiu, olhando-os por cima do óculos. — Tudo fica para a mãe, com exceção do garanhão, que ele deixa para o primo Edward Cullen, e de um legado de cem mil dólares para a Sra. Isabella Cullen, que deve ficar sob a administração de Edward Cullen até ela chegair à idade de vinte e cinco anos.

Edward olhava para Isabella, mas viu apenas cansaço e tristeza no rosto abatido. Tina se levantou e olhou com frieza para a nora.

-Vou lhe dar algumas horas para deixar a casa, a fim de evitar falatórios. Você é culpada pelo que aconteceu com meu filho!

Voltou-se e saiu da sala.

Isabella fitou as próprias mãos, no colo. Não tinha onde morar e Edward ia controlar seu dinheiro. Precisava arrumar um emprego, depressa.

— Que mulher horrível! — Alice estava com Edward junto da janela, observando Tina entrar na limusine.

— Por que James fez isso? — perguntou Edward, ainda sur preso. — Por Deus, ele tinha milhões! Me envolveu na história e ela fica sem nada por um ano, até fazer vinte e cinco! Vai ter que me pedir sempre que quiser dinheiro.

Alice ficou intrigada com a preocupação do irmão.

— Ela vai se virar, Edward — procurou acalmá-lo. — Achou que James não lhe deixaria nada e disse que não se impor tava.

— E claro que se importa! Alguém precisa fazer com que ela crie juízo! Pode abrir um processo contra Tina, pedindo ajuda de viuvez.

— Duvido que ela o faça. Isabella jamais ligou para dinheiro. Você não sabia?

Ele não respondeu. Parecia confuso e Alice prosseguiu:

— O que me preocupa é que ela está esquisita. Espero que não faça nenhuma tolice.

— Venha — chamou Edward —, quero conversar com o advogado antes de irmos para casa.

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava preocupada não com a questão do dinheiro, mas porque achava Isabella deprimida. Lembrou-se, de repente, que ela lhe contara que saltava de pára-quedas, voava de planador, porque achava relaxante, e sofrera uns acidentes malucos. Tinha certeza que James a tornara insegura, porque nas poucas vezes que a visitara, no começo do casamento, vira o marido ironizar continuamente seu jeito estabanado.

Edward não sabia dos acidentes, pois sempre desconversava quando Alice falava em Isabella. Por isso ela não conseguia entender a expressão que vira nó rosto do irmão, naquela tarde: parecia atormentado.

Nunca o compreenderia, a violência da reação ao nome de Isabella era conflitante com o carinho que demonstrara há pouco.

Alice resolvera fazer companhia à amiga e ficara com ela. No dia seguinte, depois de uma longa noite em claro, pensando no passado, nas as acusações de Edward, Isabella levantou mais abatida. No entanto, recusou o convite para ficar no rancho até se organizar.

— Não vejo motivo para tanta teimosia, Bella! — Alice não era de se render fácil. — Você sempre adorou ir ao rancho e não é para ficar morando lá. Aliás, se quiser ficar no apartamento que temos aqui na cidade, tudo bem. Mas eu acho que no rancho é melhor, para você se recuperar: está um lixo, sabia? — Riu, carinhosa. — Brincadeira! Além de gado, continuamos a criar cavalos e a gente pode montar, como antes. Você gostava tanto de cavalgar comigo, lembra? Olha, é só eu falar com Edward e...

— Não, obrigada. Ele me odeia e não sabia quanto até ontem. Era melhor eu ter morrido, em vez do James. Edward acha que o matei!

Alice abraçou-a:

— Meu irmão é um idiota! Escute, ele não é tão bruto quanto parece...

— Comigo, sempre foi. Diga-lhe que faça o que quiser com o dinheiro do James, eu não o quero. Posso cuidar de mim mesma e só peço que você pense em mim de vez em quando, que não esqueça de nossos bons momentos.

Alice sentiu um frio na espinha. Isabella falava de jeito tão estranho! Sofrera dois acidentes sérios ao longo dos anos por causa da paixão pelo pára-quedismo e vôo: uma perna quebrada e duas costelas trincadas. Fora visitá-la no hospital e James permanecera sempre por perto, impedindo a esposa de falar no que ocorrera.

— Por favor, tome cuidado — pediu, apertando a mão de Isabella. — Você é doida para se envolver em acidentes...

— Agora, não mais, Alice. Não se preocupe, não sou do tipo suicida, você sabe. Não me mataria porque Edward não gosta de mim. Jamais daria essa satisfação a ele.

— Ainda bem! — Alice tentou mostrar-se descontraída —, Edward não quer que você se machuque.

— Claro que não — concordou Isabella, sorrindo, para encerrar o assunto. — Vá sossegada. Foi bom você ter vindo, eu precisava.

— E o Edward veio porque quis — esclareceu Alice. — Não pedi que viesse.

— Ele veio para me fazer pagar pela morte de James — os olhos azuis escureceram de dor. — Sempre deu um jeito me fazer pagar, mesmo quando eu não tinha culpa.

— Você sabe que Edward não deixa ninguém se aproximar, Bella. Nossa mãe era muito mais jovem do que papai e fugiu com um homem quando eu era pequena. Papai sofreu muito, fez Edward ficar com uma imagem péssima das mulheres e me ignorou até morrer. Edward é bom para mim, gosta de mu lheres atraentes, mas não quer nem ouvir falar em casa mento.

— Notei isso.

Alice observou-a atentamente:

— Ele mudou quando você se casou, Bella. Há dois anos não o reconheço. Depois que foi aquela vez à sua casa, ele viajou para o Canadá e ficou dois meses. Quando voltou não queria nem ouvir falar em você.

— Só Deus sabe por quê! Edward sabia que James queria casar comigo, achava que eu queria o dinheiro dele, mas nunca tentou impedir. — Sorriu, amarga: — Vamos esque cer, tá?

Alice assentiu e, contra a vontade, despediu-se:

— Se cuida, viu? Assim que se mudar, me ligue dando o endereço e a gente se encontra para almoçar.

— Como antes... Isso me lembra o cartão que você man dou no meu aniversário.

— Ficou surpresa? Eu também. James tinha procurado Edward e uns três dias depois ele viu uma foto de vocês no jornal de Jacobsville. Você estava séria e parecia tão... frágil.

Isabella lembrava da foto. Ela e James estavam num jantar beneficente e ele bebera demais.

— Então — continuou Alice —, Edward lembrou do seu aniversário, comprou o cartão e me pediu para mandar. Es tranho isso num homem que a odeia, não acha?

Ela tentou imaginar o que teria levado Edward a fazer aquilo. Será que sabia que James tinha ciúmes e quisera causar problema? James a ameaçara com uma faca, naquela noite, por causa do cartão. Parecia mentira que isso fora apenas há uma semana!

Despediram-se, ela ficou na porta até o carro de Alice sumir, depois entrou e fez um telefonema:

— É o Sam? — perguntou, ao atenderem. — Quando a turma vai saltar?... Amanhã? Pode me incluir. Não, não tenho medo de tempestade. Provavelmente nem estará nu blado, sabe como são essas previsões de tempo. Estou aí às onze.

Depois de desligar, foi ver se a roupa de saltos estava limpa e em ordem. Não podia, nem queria pensar em ir embora daquela casa nesse momento. Na tarde do dia seguinte trataria de pensar em arrumar um emprego e um lugar para morar.

Estava nublado, mas não o suficiente para tirar o entusiasmado dos pára-quedistas. O salto do avião foi emocio nante, acentuado pelo intenso prazer da longa queda livre. Isabella adorava essa sensação. Gente que não deixava o chão não tinha como conhecer o choque de adrenalina cau sado pelo perigo; era a única emoção que rivalizava com o maior prazer que tivera até então: estar nos braços de Edward Cullen.

Puxou a corda para abrir o pára-quedas, procurando o local do pouso. Dois outros pára-quedistas iam mais abaixo e a descida estava sob controle. Porém, uma rajada de vento a levou na direção errada e quando ergueu os olhos viu o brilho de um raio cortar o céu.

Já começara a corrigir o trajeto, porém o susto fez com que exagerasse e quando percebeu caía em direção a fios de alta tensão. Lera sobre pára-quedistas que haviam tocado fios como esses e não tinham sobrevivido para contar a história.

Com um grito, quando explodiu um trovão, puxou as cordas e balançou o corpo; cerrou os dentes e tentou fazer o pára-quedas seguir em outra direção.

Os fios se aproximavam. Estava quase chegando neles. Ergueu as pernas, dobrando os joelhos, puxando as cordas. Seus pés quase tocavam os fios quando outra rajada de vento a carregou, fazendo-os passar a centímetros dos cabos negros de aparência tão inocente.

Soltou um suspiro de alívio. Começava a chover. Fechou os olhos e orou. Quando voltou a abri-los, tomando cons ciência da horrível escuridão que a envolvia mais e mais, notou o que o medo a impedira de ver antes. Aproximava-se de um bosque fechado: ia cair nas árvores.

E se ficasse presa no alto de uma delas? Os galhos su portariam seu peso ou cairia para a morte? Se enroscasse nos galhos daquele carvalho enorme, ficaria presa até o in verno chegar...

Em outra ocasião acharia graça na idéia, mas naquele momento estava preocupada demais em sobreviver para rir.

Não tentou mudar de direção, pois não havia como. Mais raios iluminaram o céu e um deles atingiu uma das árvores.

Aquele detalhe seria um acréscimo curioso à seção de obituário. Bem, pelo menos ia morrer de modo original.

Permitiu-se um último pensamento: a cara de Edward Cullen quando lesse a notícia.

As árvores se aproximavam. Já via os galhos distinta mente. Uma manto de resignação envolveu-a e seu corpo relaxou. Se a colisão não a matasse, na certa um raio cuidaria disso. Escolhera seu destino e tinha que enfrentá-lo.

Não era suicídio, apesar de que muita gente iria pensar isso. Quisera ter pela última vez a sensação de liberdade do salto, antes de se anular pelo resto da vida.

Queria esquecer Edward, mas continuava lembrando do abra ço dele, depois do enterro. Sentira pena dela ou fora uma simples reação natural? Nunca saberia.

Fechou os olhos, esperando a morte chegar, e seu último pensamento foi que morrendo talvez pudesse esquecer o único homem que amara. Aí, talvez Edward a perdoasse pelo que pensava que ela fizera.

O impacto foi súbito e, coisa estranha, não houve dor alguma. Passou por folhas e galhos, depois sentiu uma batida forte na cabeça. Então, mais nada.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Edward Cullen estava no escritório do rancho, planejando o trabalho, e Alice acabara de sair. De súbito, a porta abriu-se com violência e ela tornou a entrar, tremula e pálida.

— O que foi? — perguntou ele.

— A Isabella! Ouvi no rádio, ela sofreu um terrível aci dente!

O coração dele falhou. Saltando da cadeira, abraçou a irmã, que chorava.

— Ela... morreu? — estava quase sem voz e como Alice não respondesse, sacudiu-a. — Diga! Ela está bem?

— Foi levada para a UTI do Jacobsville General Hospital. Disseram que saltou de pára-quedas e bateu numas árvores, fios ou algo assim. Não sei como está.

Ele não parou nem para pegar o chapéu. Saiu a toda pela porta da frente puxando a irmã.

Isabella, com uma camisola desbotada de hospital, tinha cortes e manchas roxas no rosto e braços. Dormia, na mesa da sala de atendimento.

A enfermeira que a cuidava procurou acalmá-los:

— Ela vai ficar boa. O dr. Burns pode informar melhor. O senhor é parente?

De certa maneira era, imaginou Edward, e se dissesse que não, com certeza não permitiriam que ficasse perto dela.

— Sou.

— Dr. Burns? — chamou a enfermeira, dirigindo-se a um homem de avental verde, que se despediu de senhor com quem falava e se aproximou. — Este senhor é parente da sra. Cullen.

Edward se apresentou e o médico o cumprimentou.

— Espero que saiba o quanto apreciamos o centro pediátrico de terapia intensiva que doou ao nosso hospital, sr. Cullen — disse Burns, apertando-lhe a mão.

— Fico feliz em saber. Como está a Isabella?

— Concussão leve, uma costela quebrada e escoriações. Alguém deve dizer-lhe que não salte de pára-quedas durante tempestades. E a segunda vez que é internada em dois meses. Isso sem falar nos ferimentos, quando ela caiu com o ultraleve...

— Caiu com um ultraleve? — estranhou Edward. O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O senhor disse que é parente...?

— Distante — confessou ele. — Meu primo, marido dela, foi enterrado ontem.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Eu morava em Victoria e acabo de voltar para cá, para a casa da família.

— Oh, sim, o velho rancho Cullen.

— Exato. Fiquei sem contato com James alguns meses, mas éramos primos bastante chegados. Ele nunca me falou sobre esses acidentes da Isabella.

— Estranho... — comentou o médico. — Parece que ela é afoita e desastrada. O marido me contou que uma amiga emprestou o ultraleve e ela voou muito perto de árvores. É bom que alguém tome conta dela, até ficar boa, depois deveria ver um psicólogo. Ninguém sofre tantos acidentes seguidos sem razão. Talvez ela esteja querendo fugir de alguma coisa.

Mais tarde, enquanto ele e Alice tomavam café na lanchonete, esperando que Isabella fosse levada para um quar to Edward pensou no que o médico dissera.

— Você sabia que Isabella tinha sofrido esses acidentes? — perguntou à irmã.

— Sabia, mas não lhe contei porque você não queria saber nada dela, parece que a detesta... Aliás, foi a última coisa que ela me disse quando a deixei, com um olhar es tranho. Disse, também, para eu não esquecer nossos bons momentos. Fiquei preocupada... Ela adora saltar de pára-quedas, mas é tão desastrada!

— Que eu me lembre, Isabella me pareceu desastrada apenas uma vez, antes de se casar. Há quanto tempo ela ficou assim?

— Cerca de um mês depois de casar, ela começou a ficar descoordenada... É, foi mais ou menos quando ele a proibiu de me ver.

Pensando se não fora sua atitude no funeral que provocara aquele incidente, ele nem reparou no que a irmã dissera. Não fora sua intenção fazer Isabella sentir-se culpada, mas não se contivera: gostava muito do primo, que sempre o procurava para pedir conselhos e ela deixara que James guiasse bêbado. Era o mesmo que condená-lo à morte.

— Bem, vou até a casa de Isabella, pegar as coisas dela — disse Alice, terminando o café. — Tina já deve ter trocado as fechaduras, mas Henry me deixa entrar. Vou levá-la para nosso apartamento e...

— Vamos levá-la para o rancho — decidiu Edward. — Assim podemos tomar conta dela, o médico disse que é bom vi giá-la.

— Você não vai ser cruel com ela? — indagou Alice, preocupada.

Ele irritou-se com a irmã, por pensar que era capaz de magoar uma mulher nas condições de Isabella.

— Não se preocupe: juro que não vou torturar sua amiguinha.

Levantou-se e foi para o quarto para onde Isabella fora removida, seguido pelo olhar curioso de Alice.

Isabella mantinha-se imóvel na cama porque ao mínimo movimento todo seu corpo doía. A porta abriu-se e, ainda dopada pela anestesia, ela percebeu que era um homem conhecido, mas não quem.

— Oi — disse, sem sorrir, quando Edward se aproximou e o reconheceu. — Lamento se o desapontei... Vamos ficar num funeral apenas, nesta semana.

Ele percebeu uma sombra de medo nos olhos dela e concluiu que a atitude irônica era só pose.

— Como está?

— Cansada.

— Saltar de pára-quedas numa maldita tempestade! — explodiu ele, não se contendo mais. — Você parece criança!

— Me deixa em paz, Edward. Não posso brigar com você agora.

Ele chegou junto da cama, com o coração doendo por vê-la naquele estado.

— Sua idiotinha...!

De súbito curvou-se, beijou-a de leve e ergueu-se, rápido, ao notar que ela se contraía.

— Nunca mais faça isso — sussurrou Isabella.

— Por que não? Antes você queria, seus olhos implora vam por meus beijos. Não os quer mais? — O olhar dele tornou-se duro. — Sabe que James chorava quando me con tava como você era fria e que não deixava que a tocasse?

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e ele calou-se. Depois, tenso, aproximou o rosto do dela e murmurou:

— Foi baixeza da minha parte dizer isso. Desculpe-me, Isabella, por favor...

— Não — implorou ela, erguendo a mão trêmula até os lábios dele.

Edward pegou a pequena mão fria, tentou aquecê-la entre as dele, depois beijou-lhe a palma.

— Como pôde se arriscar desse modo? — perguntou, angustiado.

— Você não liga se eu me matar.

— Acha que quero vê-la morta?

— E não quer? — Ela riu, amarga. — Quem sabe me perdoa pela morte do James se eu morrer também.

Ele respirou fundo, dando-se conta de quanto podia magoá-la. Nesse momento bateram à porta e Alice entrou, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver Edward segurando a mão de Isabella.

— Edward disse que você vai para casa comigo, Bella? — perguntou.

— Não precisa, eu...

— Precisa, sim — cortou ele. — Não discuta, porque não vai adiantar.

— Não — teimou Isabella. — Eu não vou!

— Vai, nem que eu tenha de carregá-la até lá! Cansada, sem forças para resistir, ela fechou os olhos.

— Você precisa dormir... Vamos, Edward — disse Alice. — Eu volto depois.

— Nós voltamos depois — corrigiu ele, com um olhar desafiante para Isabella. Voltou-se para a irmã: — Ela está no quinto andar, é capaz de usar os lençóis como pára-quedas e pular daqui.

Alice riu, mas ficou séria ao ver a expressão dolorida e triste da amiga:

— Está tudo bem, querida. Você vai ficar boa.

— Vou mesmo? — duvidou Isabella, olhando com medo para Edward.

Ao ver o modo que se olhavam, Alice esgueirou-se para fora do quarto.

— O que foi, Isabella? — perguntou Edward. Como ela não respondesse, acrescentou: — Foi só um beijo... Sei que não devia, mas fiquei tão aflito!

— Por minha causa? — ela não acreditava no que ouvira. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos para não abraçá-la.

— Não sabíamos se estava viva, até chegarmos aqui.

— Não sou suicida, apesar do que você pensa. Adoro saltar de pára-quedas e queria ficar longe do mundo por algum tempo.

— E quase conseguiu, só que para sempre! Saltar de pára-quedas numa tempestade!

— Não estava chovendo quando saltei... Você nunca fez nada perigoso?

— Fiz, sim... Beijei você — disse ele e saiu do quarto antes que ela pudesse responder.

Isabella despediu-se das enfermeiras e Edward ergueu-a da cadeira de rodas para colocá-la no carro, enquanto Alice mantinha a porta aberta. Hesitante, ela passou o braço pelo pescoço dele.

— Sou pesada... — murmurou.

— Pesada? Você não pesa nada.

— Não é o que aquele interno pequenino dizia quando tinha de me empurrar na maca.

Ele riu e ela não escondeu a surpresa: nunca o tinha visto rir, descontraído. Fitou-o, encantada, e ele se perturbou:

— Foi assim que você conquistou o James? Olhando-o desse modo?

— Pense o que quiser de mim, Edward. — Ela abaixou a cabeça. — Não ligo.

-Liga, sim. E o que torna tão difícil eu esquecer... — Vendo-a perplexa e ele explicou: — Você casou com ele, mas ainda me queria. Repelia seu marido por isso e ele sabia. Então, começou a beber, até que morreu. Ele me contou tudo e não consigo perdoar!

Era terrível a amargura que transparecia no rosto dele, mas ela não pensava sequer em se explicar, porque Alice estava ali. De qualquer forma, não faria diferença porque ele já formara sua opinião e não iria mudá-la. De fato, não o usara para magoar James, tinha sido o contrário. Mas era evidente que Edward preferia pensar daquele modo sobre ela: reforçava a terrível imagem que fazia das mulheres.

Ele a colocou no assento de trás e Isabella não disse mais nada, limitando-se a ouvir a conversa dos irmãos.

O quarto em que ficou era decorado em tons de bege e rosa, a cama era imensa, com dossel.

— Essa era a cama do Edward — disse Alice — mas ele preferiu algo mais moderno quando redecorou a casa.

Isabella pensou, com um sorriso, que estar na cama de Edward provavelmente era o mais próximo que estaria dele.

— Vou ver alguma coisa para comermos. Está com fome?

— Tomei sopa e comi uma gelatina. Estava bom, mas bem que comeria um sanduíche.

— Certo.

Ela saiu e Isabella ajeitou os travesseiros. Usava uma camisola de algodão, com florezinhas azuis e rosas, sem mangas, com decote alto que não chamava atenção para seus seios pequenos e firmes. Gostaria de vestir um robe, mas esquecera de pedir a Alice que passasse em sua casa ao saírem do hospital. Tudo bem, pensou, estava decente mente vestida.

A porta abriu e Edward entrou, vestindo jeans, botas, camisa esporte de cambraia, desabotoada no peito, e os olhos dela se fixaram, curiosos, nos pêlos negros, crespos e sedosos. Nunca o tinha visto sem camisa.

Se ela o olhava, ele não deixava por menos: examinou a camisola com interesse, o que a fez puxar a colcha até o pescoço e dizer, irritada:

— São como pedrinhas, lembra?

Ele sorriu e ficou calado, imóvel, até que Isabella se acalmou.

— Alice foi aprontar algo para comermos — falou, então. — Depois que ela destruir a cozinha, eu vou fazer uma omelete.

— Ela optou por sanduíches, coisa que qualquer um pode fazer.

— Não sem pão — riu ele. — A sra. Bird me disse, antes de ir embora, que usou o último pão para fazer as torradas do café da manhã. Alice está tentando fazer bifes.

— Oh, Deus! — afligiu-se ela: já enfrentara os bifes de Alice no passado.

Nesse momento, ouviram palavrões abafados, que vinham da cozinha, e sentiram cheiro de queimado.

— Vá fazer com que ela pare — sugeriu Isabella.

— Não com todas aquelas facas lá — Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama e puxou a coberta.

— Pare com isso, Edward!

— Do que tem medo? É só gritar que a Alice vem. Apoiou a mão no peito dela, logo abaixo do ferimento

que James fizera nela, naquela noite horrível. Doía e se a tocasse ele sentiria os pontos. Aflita, tentou afastar a mão, mas Edward não deixou e Isabella desistiu, tornando-se tensa, rígida.

James dissera a ele que sua esposa era frígida porque ainda o amava com loucura, lembrou-se Edward. Então, por que ela demonstrava aversão ao seu toque? Por que não | queria seus beijos, como a dois anos? Naquele tempo nada tinha de fria... Por fim ele tirou a mão, sem desfitar os enormes olhos azuis.

-O que está fazendo, Edward? — ela perguntou num mur múrio.

— Experimentando. — Ele sacudiu os ombros. — Sabe? Nem parece aquela mocinha que gostava que eu a tocasse, que morria de desejo por mim.

— Nunca morri de desejo por você! — rebelou-se Isabella.

— É mesmo? Então, por que atormentava James, dizendo que me queria?

— Eu não fiz isso!

— Não? — Ele olhou para os seios dela e de imediato Isabella se cobriu. — Reação rápida! — A ironia dele era cortante. — E nem fiz um gesto para tocá-la.

— Não gosto que me olhem assim. Não sirvo para ganhar a vida fazendo strip-tease. Aliás, sei que você não pagaria para me ver nua: deixou isso bem claro há dois anos.

— Sim, do modo mais cruel que pude imaginar — concordou ele, triste. — Alice lhe disse por quê?

— Disse, mas nada tenho a ver com sua mãe, eu não o machuquei!

— Não, mas tinha e tem tudo para me fazer sofrer. Por isso, quis me livrar de você.

— Conseguiu, aliás muito bem — disse ela, sarcástica.

— Por que se casou com James?

A pergunta repentina apanhou-a de surpresa.

— Por que ele me pediu em casamento — respondeu, desviando os olhos.

— E você aceitou.

— Ele ajudou meu pai quando ninguém se importava com o que ia nos acontecer... Comprou a loja, adiantou dinheiro para pagar médicos, remédios. Casar com James me pareceu um preço baixo pela paz de espírito do meu pai.

Isabella relutava em dizer que fora a atitude, o desprezo, a indiferença dele que a jogara nos braços de James.

Edward se levantou e foi até a janela. Olhando para o gado que pastava ao longe, indagou:

— Você o amava?

— Eu... No começo, gostava dele.

Ele voltou-se, de repente:

— Você o desejava?

Sem pensar, ela fez que não.

— Você me queria — a voz dele soou rouca. — Não vou esquecer a festa no clube de tiro. Você me daria tudo naquela noite.

— Mas você não quis e me disse porque. Lembra?

Voltando-se de novo para a janela, ele disfarçou a contrariedade: não gostava de recordar o que dissera. Tirou um cigarro do bolso, olhou-o e tornou a colocá-lo no maço.

— Prometi à Alice que vou parar de fumar.

— Imagine! — Isabella não pôde conter a ironia. — Você fazendo algo que uma mulher quer.

— Alice é minha irmã.

— E a única mulher de quem você gosta.

Ele virou-se, cruzando os braços:

— Poderia gostar de você, se tentasse. Mas não vou tentar.

— Claro que não! — Ela riu. — Para quê?

Sem responder, ele se aproximou, considerando:

— Você precisa de repouso. Espero que goste do quarto, porque vai ficar na cama por um bom tempo, nem que eu precise amarrá-la.

Ela sentou-se, contraindo os olhos por causa da dor:

— Vou para minha casa!

— Você não tem mais casa, Isabella.

-É verdade... — assentiu ela, deixando-se cair sobre os travesseiros.

Edward detestou vê-la desistir e ia fazer um comentário ácido quando notou fios brancos em meio aos cabelos negros.

— Isabella, você está ficando grisalha!

— É... Seu cabelo era preto como o meu, não?

— Até os trinta anos — assentiu ele, — depois embranqueceram. Até os pêlos do meu peito estão ficando brancos.

— É mesmo? Eu não notei...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se como ela observara seu peito ao entrar.

— Droga, droga, droga! — gritou Alice, cozinha, en quanto o cheiro de queimado aumentava.

— Acho melhor eu ir até lá enquanto ainda restam alguns bifes... — riu Edward. — Alice vem lhe fazer companhia, enquanto faço o jantar.

— Posso cuidar disso — ofereceu ela —, sempre cozinhei em casa.

— Não. Fique quieta aí.

Triste, Isabella ficou olhando Edward sair e sentiu uma pro funda desolação, um desamparo total e doloroso. Se ele não a quisera quando era alegre, despreocupada, bonita e saudável, imagine agora que estava feia, amargurada, ferida no corpo e na alma, descrente de tudo! E mesmo que ele a quisesse, nada mais tinha para lhe oferecer.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Isabella precisava de roupas, queria pedir a Alice que fosse buscar suas coisas, mas ti nha vergonha que ela e Edward vissem o tipo de quarto ocupava na casa do marido. Felizmente a caseira de Edward, a sra. Bird, tinha uma filha mais ou menos do seu tamanho que se casara e fora embora. Era ela que estava lhe emprestando roupas que a jovem deixara.

Esse dia transcorria calmamente, Alice tinha ido trabalhar e Edward cuidava de duas éguas no cio. Como sempre, ficava a maior parte do tempo no campo, com os cavalos, e Isabella sentia-se feliz pela chance de permanecer sozinha: a presença dele sempre a deixava nervosa.

À medida que fora melhorando, sentava-se à janela do quarto, todos dias, vendo-o trabalhar com os cavalos na área de treinamento, que ficava perto da estrebaria. Ele era paciente, carinhoso com os animais e ela não pôde deixar de pensar que gostaria de ser tratada assim...

Havia um cavalo do qual gostava muito: um garanhão negro, com a testa e as quatro patas brancas. Lembrava-se de um cavalo igual, que montava quando ia passar fins-de-semana com Alice, na época da escola. Talvez fosse um descendente dele.

Às vezes sentia-se como se estivesse espiando Edward, mas era tão bom olhar para ele! Alto, esguio, movia-se com a leveza típica dos caubóis. Era um mágico com os animais. Uma vez o vira zangar-se com um dos empregados e se afastara da janela, tremendo, com o coração saltando no peito. James sempre gritava quando ia bater nela e a reação fora instintiva. E gostava muito de olhar para o horizonte: sua mente voltava ao passado, ao tempo bonito em que se apaixonara por Edward, que sonhava e tinha esperança. Foi inevitável que ele a per cebesse, pois sua constante figura na janela chamava atenção e os caubóis tinham começado a soltar piadinhas por causa do modo como Isabella olhava para o patrão.

Naquela noite Edward parou à porta do quarto dela e perguntou:

— Quer que o jantar seja trazido aqui, como sempre?

Ela ficou surpresa com a pergunta e a hostilidade com que havia sido feita. Desde que chegara comia no quarto e preferia isso, porque achava que não conseguiria comer na mesma mesa que Edward. Não soube o que dizer ele acrescentou:

— Alice só volta amanhã e tenho uma convidada para jantar. Isabella não sabia se ele pretendia chocá-la, mas chocou-se e o demonstrou:

— Eu... Não quero atrapalhar, janto no quarto mesmo.

— Você precisa arranjar alguma coisa para fazer enquanto está aqui — disse ele, fitando-a com fria determinação. — Assim pára de ficar na janela me olhando.

Vermelha, ela desviou os olhos, em seguida reagiu, zangada:

— Eu olho os cavalos, não você.

— Tanto faz. De qualquer modo, vai ser bom ter o que fazer.

Edward estava começando de novo! Ela pensara que depois do que lhe acontecera ele seria gentil pelo menos durante um tempo.

— Sim — concordou, desanimada —, gostaria mesmo de ter algo pra fazer.

Edward a observou, assaltado por sentimentos confusos. Fora convencido de que ela induzira o marido beber e o levara à morte, porque não o amava e queria a ele. Por isso, sen tia-se também culpado pela morte de James e a presença dela agravava essa culpa. Convidara Tânia para jantar, não porque realmente o quisesse, mas para Isabella entender que não estava interessado nela.

— Isto não vai dar certo — murmurou, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

— Foi o que eu disse à Alice — apressou-se a dizer ela. — Assim que puder, vou procurar um apartamento.

— Se eu souber de algum, aviso.

— Obrigada. Mas não pode ser caro. Preciso arranjar emprego.

— Deve haver um modo de você conseguir pelo menos parte da herança — considerou ele. — Vou ver isso e senão for possível, você vai receber uma mesada.

Ela ia agradecer de novo, mas sentiu-se como um papagaio e apenas assentiu.

— Vou mandar a sra. Bird. Diga a ela o que prefere comer.

— Tanto faz. Não quero dar mais trabalho.

Ele não fez comentário, apenas voltou-se e saiu. Só quan do chegou ao próprio quarto pensou no drama que Isabella vivera naquela semana. Era preciso ser feito de pedra para não sentir pena de uma pessoa que passasse por tudo aquilo. Talvez a estivesse culpando demais, disse a si mesmo, con fuso. Ela parecia frágil naquela imensa cama! Não se sentia bem por ter agido de modo tão agressivo.

Mas pôs a culpa de lado, como fez com a roupa suja, Tomou banho, vestiu terno, gravata e, sem tornar a ver Isabella, foi ao aeroporto de Jacobsville para receber Tânia, que chegaria no vôo de Victoria.

Isabella sentia-se deprimida. Ouvia Edward e a convidada rindo, conversando e isso a perturbava. Estava acima de suas forças suportar a relutante hospitalidade dele; se Alice estivesse lá seria diferente, mas não podia querer que a amiga desistisse de trabalhar para lhe fazer companhia. Ela estava se firmando no campo da informática e seu trabalho exigia que viajasse bastante. Não havia jeito, tinha mesmo de ficar com ele e a governante.

Pouco mais tarde, a sra. Bird levou-lhe o jantar numa bandeja e ficou falando de Tânia, que era advogada em Victoria.

— ... e ela gosta de café fraco, salada com tempero se parado. Não come carne, por causa do colesterol. Sobremesa então, nem sonhar!

— Deve ser elegante... — comentou Isabella, saboreando a sopa de queijo.

— É magra como um palito! — A simpática senhora fez uma careta. — Dizem que é moda.

— Não estou com muito apetite — explicou Isabella, comendo devagar —, mas está delicioso!

— Fiz torta de maçã de sobremesa.

— Adoro torta de maçã!

— Eu sei. E tem sorvete! — disse a senhora, indo para a porta. — Assim que eles saírem eu trago. Vão ver uma peça no centro cívico, parece, depois ele a levará de volta ao aeroporto.

— Ela é... agradável?

A mulher hesitou:

— Bem, acho que sim, lá do modo dela. É elegante, inteligente... Eles se conhecem há muito tempo. Houve uma época que pensamos que iam se casar, ela é completamente louca por ele! Não deu certo, ficaram amigos, mas acho que Tânia ainda gosta dele. Bom, vou deixar você jantar em paz.

A falante sra. Bird retirou-se e ao terminar de comer, Isabella colocou a bandeja de lado e olhou ao redor: sen tia-se isolada do mundo naquele quarto com decoração antiga e as risadas que vinham da sala de jantar mexiam com seus nervos. Tentou imaginar Edward rindo em sua companhia, desejando sua companhia. Mas quando estavam juntos ele só sabia agredir. Tânia devia ser muito importante para ele e ela não tinha o menor direito de sentir ciúmes. É, não tinha, mesmo! pensou com raiva, ao sentir que lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto.

Olhou para o relógio: apenas sete horas. Queria dormir, para não ouvir Edward se divertindo com outra mulher. Apagou a luz, fechou os olhos e, incrível, dormiu até de manhã.

No dia seguinte, não foi para a janela. Levantou-se tomou um banho, o café da manhã, vestiu calça e camiseta, depois enrodi lhou-se numa poltrona para ler o jornal que pedira à sra. Bird. As notícias eram deprimentes. Passou os olhos pela pá gina dos quadrinhos e, por fim, dedicou-se a resolver as palavras-cruzadas, o que a distraiu por algum tempo. Ainda estava dolorida e fraca demais para procurar emprego. Alice devia chegar naquele dia e a ajudaria a escapar da espécie de prisão em que Edward a encerrara.

Logo depois do almoço ouviu um carro chegando. Mi nutos depois, sorridente, Alice entrou no quarto e deixou-se cair teatralmente na cama.

— Estou morta! — gemeu. — Pensei que jamais con seguiria fazer aqueles computadores funcionar, mas conse gui! Agora tenho um dia livre e podemos fazer alguma coisa. Como vai?

— Ótima. Você me ajuda a procurar um apartamento?

— Quer dizer que Edward voltou a atacar? — Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Já falamos nisso e você sabe como ele se sente a meu respeito... Acusou-me de viver olhando para ele e talvez seja verdade. Mas não é o que Edward está pensando. — Isabella fez uma pausa, depois seu rosto escureceu: — Não pode imaginar como era com o James, Alice. Se soubesse, acharia incrível que eu consiga olhar para um homem sem gritar!

— Talvez, se explicasse isso ao Edward...

— Para quê? Ele não quer saber do meu casamento, nem de mim. Deixou muito claro que estou aqui de favor e que não me liga a mínima.

— A sra. Bird me contou que Tânia veio jantar ontem... Você a conheceu? — Isabella fez que não. — Olha, Edward é assim mesmo. Desculpe eu ter posto você nessa fria, in sistindo que viesse, Bella. Esperava que... Bom, deixa pra lá! Quer, mesmo, ir embora?

— Quero.

— Resolvido, então — sorriu Alice. — Vamos para o nosso antigo apartamento, em Victoria. Não o aluguei, é bastante grande para nós duas e lá não terá que agüentar meu irmão.

— Vou atrapalhá-la... — hesitou Isabella.

— Que nada! Você é minha melhor amiga, como me atrapalharia? Vai ser até bom ter alguém comigo: é tão triste chegar em casa depois do trabalho e encontrá-la vazia!

— Então, está bem — Isabella sorriu, esperançosa. — Preciso das minhas coisas. Será que você pode...

— Claro! Vou buscar suas coisas.

— O Henry tem as chaves e ainda deve morar no apartamento em cima da garagem, porque a Tina precisa de alguém na casa até ela mudar para lá — explicou Isabella. — Minhas roupas estão no armário, no segundo quarto à direita, no alto da escada. Não é muita... Já empacotei os livros, discos, fitas cassete e as poucas coisas que minha mãe me deixou.

— Vou lá hoje à tarde.

— Obrigada, Alice.

— Amiga é pra essas coisas! Agora, pare de se preocupar: na semana que vem estaremos em Victoria e vida nova! Você vai esquecer tudo.

Alice trouxe bolo e café, que as duas comeram com prazer. Depois, foi trocar de roupa para ir buscar as coisas da amiga. De súbito, Isabella notou Edward parou à porta do quarto; como estava sentada na poltrona junto da janela, ficou vermelha e tratou de esclarecer:

— Eu estava conversando com a Alice e não olhando você.

— E uma pena que não use parte do seu tempo chorando a morte do pobre James — disse ele, em tom de caçoada.

— Ele tinha outras mulheres e...

— Não é de admirar — cortou Edward —, já que a esposa não se deixava tocar. Você o atormentou levando-o a beber, depois deu um jeito para fazê-lo sair com o carro quando estava bêbado. Olhe, nunca vou lhe perdoar isso e acho pouco castigo você ter ficado sem nada.

Era terrível o desprezo que os olhos dele espelhavam e foi um alívio para Isabella quando e!e seguiu pelo corredor. Assim mesmo, ela não se moveu por algum tempo e a dor era tão grande que nem conseguia chorar. Pensou em como fazer para suportar mais uma semana naquela casa. Não ia dar, mesmo. Precisava ir embora naquele instante.

Se Edward também saísse naquela tarde, poderia chamar um táxi, ir até a rodoviária e pegar um ônibus para Houston. Poderia ficar na Associação Cristã de Moços até se ajeitar. A caridade do pessoal da ACM seria menos penosa e a livraria do tormento que Edward lhe infligia por causa da morte do primo.

Alice, sem saber o que irmão fizera, apareceu pouco depois:

— Já estou indo, Bella. Edward vai me levar até lá. Daqui a duas horas estou de volta. Se cuida!

Isabella gostaria de se despedir da amiga, agradecer-lhe por tudo, mas se conteve: ela não a deixaria ir. Ouviu-a falando com a sra. Bird, depois as portas de carro bateram e o barulho de motor se distanciou.

Meia hora depois, hesitante, despediu-se da governante e perguntou-lhe se lhe emprestava as roupas que vestia, até que pegasse as dela.

— Mas Alice e Edward não foram buscar suas coisas?

— Vou encontrar com eles lá — mentiu Isabella. — Esqueci de dizer onde estão umas coisas minhas.

— Mas, querida, ainda não está boa!

— Estou bem, sim. Muito obrigada por tudo...

— Por que não fala com eles por telefone? — A sra. Bird estava desconfiada. — É isso, vou ligar para ver se eles já chegaram.

— Oh, não precisa — afligiu-se Isabella. — O táxi que chamei já chegou. Não se preocupe, sim?

— Se insiste — suspirou a senhora, sabendo que não podia retê-la. — Tome cuidado.

— Pode deixar, adeus.

Isabella andava devagar, porque a costela quebrada doía a cada passo e estava fraca; depois de entrar no táxi, acenou para a sra. Bird e deu o endereço ao motorista. Assim que se distanciaram, suspirou de alívio. Acabara-se o tormento: James não existia mais e logo estaria longe de Edward. Então, quem sabe teria paz.

Henry, o motorista, estava no pequeno apartamento em cima da garagem. Ele deixou-os entrar e os acompanhou, sombrio.

— Pobre moça! — disse, ao abrir o armário. — Ele a fez passar privações por dois anos, perseguia a coitadinha o tempo todo e a trouxe de volta todas as vezes que ela fugiu. Eu odiava trabalhar aqui, mas não saí porque não tinha coragem de deixá-la...

Edward, que olhava surpreso os três únicos vestidos no imen so armário, exclamou:

— Este é o quarto de uma pessoa muito pobre e meu primo tinha milhões de dólares!

— Tinha sim, senhor, e comprava para si as melhores rou pas, carros e mulheres. Mas para Isabella havia só pancada, desprezo e injúrias. Ele a machucou seriamente uma noite, dia do aniversário dela, acho. Tive de levá-la ao médico e agüenta-lo bêbado, mentindo, dizendo que ela se cortara por acidente. Foi terrível! Eu nunca tinha visto tanto sangue...

Edward e Alice ficaram pálidos, estarrecidos.

— Ele a cortou? — ele conseguiu falar, por fim. — Com o quê?

— Com uma faca, sr. Cullen. Ele a segurava deitada no sofá da sala quando entrei para ver se precisavam de mais alguma coisa, porque ia me deitar. O sr. James xingava, ameaçava matá-la. Procurei acalmá-lo, mas ele berrava, alucinado, que Isabella o traía, por causa de um cartão de aniversário que ela recebera. Isso aconteceu na noite anterior à da morte dele. — Henry continuou, sem notar que o rosto de Edward se contraía: — Então, antes que eu pudesse impedir, ele a feriu no peito... Ela gritou e o sangue espirrou, o que o fez cair em si. Nós a levamos ao médico, voltamos e ele saiu. Só voltou no dia seguinte e a obrigou a ir àquela festa. Edward sentia-se mal e foi com esforço que indagou, rouco:

— Ele a agrediu por causa de um cartão de aniversário?

— Sim. senhor. Ficou louco. Costumava bater nela. Isabella nunca me contou, mas eu via as manchas roxas. Gostei que ele morresse: era covarde, canalha e teve o fim que merecia. Ia trazê-la para cá naquela noite e na certa a teria matado, mas eu fiquei vigiando e não permitiria que ela o acompanhasse. Eu os levei para a festa e ele me mandou de volta, mas eu fiquei por lá, preocupado. Fiz bem, porque não demorou o sr. James arrastou-a para fora, rosnando ameaças que ninguém ouviu, além dela e eu. Se ela não se tivesse recusado a entrar no carro, eu a impediria... Dizem que Isabella o fez guiar bêbado, mas é mentira: tentou fazê-lo ficar e não fez mais que se proteger para não ser ferida de novo ou, talvez, morta. Embriagado como estava, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

— É mentira — disse Edward, sem convicção.

O motorista voltou-se para Alice

— Peça para ela mostrar o corte, srta. Cullen. Ouvi o médico dizer que ela é desajeitada ou que tem descoorde nação motora, pelos "acidentes" que vivia sofrendo. Mas não eram acidentes. Uma vez, ele a jogou escada abaixo!

Edward respirou fundo e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Alice levou Henry para fora do quarto, agradecendo pela ajuda, e o irmão estava do mesmo jeito quando voltou.

— Você sabia? — perguntou, depois de alguns minutos.

— Não. Ela nunca me contou, nas poucas vezes que nos encontramos em segredo para almoçar.

Edward se levantou:

— É melhor ela não saber que descobrimos.

— Também acho... — os olhos de Alice brilhavam de lágrimas.

— E deve haver mais, imagino — disse ele, com horror nos olhos.

Alice apenas assentiu e o coração de Edward gelou ao lembrar-se do que dissera a Isabella naquela tarde.

— O que vamos fazer, Edward?

Ele voltou-se para a irmã, angustiada:

— Primeiro, vamos pegar as coisas dela e sair daqui.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Edward levou a mala com os poucos pertences de Isabella para dentro. Não conseguira pa rar de pensar um instante no que o motorista dissera e era-lhe difícil aceitar que ela, e não James, tinha sido a vítima. Seu primo mentira maldosamente desde o começo, levando-o a ser cruel com ela que, ferida e aterrorizada, precisava de carinho, de apoio. Em vez disso, tudo que lhe dera fora mais humilhação, desprezo. Aliás, tinha que reconhecer, era só o que lhe oferecera desde que a conhecera.

A sra. Bird já tinha ido para casa; deixara o jantar pronto e um bilhete dizendo que Isabella prometera entrar em contato.

Ele leu duas vezes, sem compreender, e antes que percebesse o que acontecera Alice apareceu nervosa:

— O quarto dela está vazio! Bella foi embora!

— Meu Deus, ela mal consegue andar! — O peito dele ameaçava explodir. — Para onde pode ter ido?

— Não tenho idéia. Ela não tem parentes, está com roupas emprestadas e está quase sem dinheiro. Os cartões de crédito não vão ajudar, porque Tina já os cancelou a essa altura.

Ao ver que suas mãos tremiam, Edward enfiou-as nos bolsos:

— Alguma idéia?

— Vou ligar para a sra. Bird. Ela pode ter dito algo antes de sair. Se não der certo, telefono para as companhias de táxi. Não entendo por que Bella foi embora assim de repente. — Alice mal controlava o choro, enquanto discava. — Tínhamos combinado ir morar no apartamento em Victória...

— Quando foi isso?

— Hoje de manhã. Alô, sra. Bird?... Sim, a senhora sabe para onde Isabella foi?... Não? Sabe qual é a companhia do táxi que veio buscá-la?... Sim, sei, sei. Obrigada... Não, está tudo bem, vamos achá-la.

Alice desligou e pegou a lista telefônica, enquanto Edward olhava para o chão, xingando a si mesmo.

Ele sabia que não havia chance de encontrá-la antes de escurecer. Pedira a Alice que ficasse, para o caso de alguém telefonar com notícias, e saíra sozinho atrás de Isabella. Na companhia de táxi, o motorista informara que a deixara na rodoviária. Fora fácil descrevê-la ao vendedor de pas sagens e seguira à toda para Houston. Isabella fugira por sua culpa, por isso tinha que encontrá-la, convencê-la a voltar, mas não ia ser fácil.

Depois de procurar em hotéis e pensões, ele lembrou-se da ACM e rumou para lá, encontrando-a na sala de estar da associação. Parecia cansada, doente, e uma mulher com jeito de assistente social encontrava-se ao seu lado, tomando notas. Edward sentiu os músculos se contraírem quando se aproximou e ouviu o que ela dizia:

— ... pouco provável que possamos arranjar-lhe emprego enquanto não estiver em melhores condições físicas, sra. Cullen. Mas podemos hospedá-la e...

— Ela tem onde ficar — interrompeu Edward.

Isabella voltou a cabeça e seus olhos espelharam horror; pálida, agarrou os braços da poltrona enquanto ele se apro ximava, alto e elegante no terno cinza, chapéu Stetson preto e botas combinando. A nota de cor era a gravata vinho sobre a camisa branca.

— Conhece este homem, Isabella? — perguntou a as sistente.

— E o irmão da minha melhor amiga — respondeu ela, em voz baixa. — Não precisava ter vindo, posso cuidar de mim.

— Ela está com uma costela quebrada e muitas lacerações causadas por um acidente de pára-quedismo — explicou ele. — Vai ficar conosco até sarar. Houve um mal-entendido.

— Considerando as condições em que a sra. Cullen chegou aqui, parece-me que isso é evidente, senhor?...

— Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Era um nome bem conhecido no sul do Texas. A arro gância da mulher desapareceu:

— Oh, entendo.

— Não, não entende — rebateu ele — mas não faz mal. Vamos cuidar bem de Isabella, que ficou viúva recente mente.

— Uma desgraça — disse a mulher e antes que Edward pudesse concordar, o olhos dela endureceram —, porque eu adoraria levar o finado marido dela a um tribunal!

Edward não defendeu o primo, como Isabella esperava. Ela tentara não contar sua história humilhante, mas a assistente social sabia lidar com pessoas e, fraca como estava, preci sando desabafar com alguém, ela cedera.

— Onde estão suas coisas, Isabella? — perguntou Edward. O tom dele era diferente dos vários modos com que lhe falara até então, mas ela hesitou:

— Eu tenho que ir com ele? — perguntou à assistente. O rosto de Edward se contraiu e, mordendo os lábios, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Tudo bem, Isabella — falou, contendo o impulso de levá-la a força. — Tenho que viajar a trabalho e Alice vai ficar sozinha. Ela gostaria de ter a sua companhia.

Isabella estava morta de cansaço, dolorida e frustrada. As feridas emocionais eram as piores e seus olhos denotavam desespero quando o fitou.

— Você nunca vai precisar fugir de novo, Isabella. — A voz dele tremia quase imperceptivelmente. — Eu pro meto!

Ela não acreditou e dava para vê-lo no seu rosto. Vol tou-se para a assistente social e viu que ela não sabia que decisão tomar. Lembrou-se que Edward Cullen era mais pode roso do que James e seu coração apertou-se, era o passado se repetindo: dinheiro e poder controlando tudo, não havia como escapar.

— Vou com ele — disse num murmúrio, derrotada.

— Suas coisas? — perguntou Edward. Ela ergueu a bolsa:

— É tudo que tenho.

— O senhor vai, mesmo, cuidar dela? — indagou a as sistente, preocupada,

Edward fez que sim, porque não confiava na voz, ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se, mas Isabella recusou e não o olhou mais; agradeceu à assistente e foi para a porta.

Depois de fazê-la entrar no Jaguar branco, ele deu a volta e acomodou-se ao volante, colocando o Stetson no banco de trás, enquanto ela abaixava os olhos para as próprias mãos, entrelaçadas com força no colo. Ainda usava a aliança, pensou aérea.

— Desculpe... — a voz de Edward estava rouca.

— Alice não devia ter feito você vir atrás de mim — ela sussurrou apenas.

— Alice não me fez fazer nada. Estou pedindo desculpa pelo que lhe disse, Isabella.

Ela não confiou naquela mudança e não disse uma pa lavra.

Edward sabia que seria difícil, porém não imaginara que seu pedido de desculpa não seria aceito.

Deu partida, de volta a Jacobsville.

A sra. Bird estava com um lanche pronto quando chegaram, mas Isabella não quis comer. Recusou a ajuda de Edward, preferindo que Alice a acompanhasse até o quarto, mas a governante foi atrás, falando até convencê-la a aceitar um sanduíche. No entanto, depois da primeira mordida ela adormeceu.

Edward ergueu os olhos quando a irmã entrou na sala:

— Como ela está?

— Dormindo, exausta. Por que Isabella foi embora? Ela disse?

Ele não respondeu e foi até o telefone:

— Vou a Kansas ver um garanhão que estou pensando comprar.

Alice desconfiou que algo acontecera e insistiu:

— Você disse alguma coisa a ela, Edward?

— Se disse, já passou. Agora, Isabella está tranqüila quanto a mim, sabe que não vou magoá-la.

— Quer dizer que acha, por fim, que ela já pagou o bastante pelo privilégio de amá-lo? — ironizou Alice, ir ritada. — Que bonzinho, você!

— Ela não me ama. Só se apaixonou, mais nada.

— Tem certeza?

— Se me amasse — afirmou ele, seco —, não teria casado com meu primo e ficado dois anos com ele.

— Pelo que me lembro, você a ignorou enquanto o pai morria — atacou ela, decidida. — James foi atencioso e deu ajuda, o que você nunca fez.

Os dedos dele ficaram brancos apertando o fone:

— Acha que não sei? — resmungou.

Ela esperou que ele continuasse, mas como a ligação foi completada retirou-se.

Quando Isabella acordou, na manhã seguinte, Edward havia partido... Alice passou o dia com ela e a única pessoa em quem não falaram foi no seu irmão.

Como tinha prometido, ele ficou longe até não poder mais adiar o retorno. Isabella já estava melhor e andava com facilidade quando por fim voltou.

Ela ria de algo que Alice dissera, os olhos azuis alegres, mas ao vê-lo toda a alegria sumiu, fazendo-o sentir-se vazio: sonhara muitas vezes que o rosto dela se iluminaria ao vê-lo, como sempre acontecera no passado. Mas havia apenas dor e medo no semblante bonito. Largou a mala e cumprimentou a irmã, de um modo que pensava ser normal.

— Oi, Isabella — disse em seguida, fingindo-se à vontade.

— Olá — respondeu ela, sem se mover.

Ele forçou-se a desviar os olhos e Alice perguntou:

— Comprou o garanhão antes de ir à conferência em Los Angeles?

— Não. Não era o que eu esperava.

— Tânia ligou duas vezes — avisou a irmã. — Ela disse que era urgente.

— Ligo pra ela depois. E como você está, Isabella?

— Melhor, obrigada. Se preferir que eu saia...

— Não — disse ele, fitando-a com fervor, esperando que ela o olhasse.

Mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso, voltou-se para Alice:

— Vou deixar que conversem em paz — e saiu da sala, ignorando o protesto de Edward.

— Bem, o que você esperava? — provocou Alice. — Tudo que ela recebeu de homens, até agora, foi humilhação e sofrimento!

Edward colocou um cigarro nos lábios, mas ela pegou-o antes que acendesse:

— Pare com isso! Estou cansada de ver as pessoas ten tando se matar.

— Você não é minha babá — reagiu ele, zangado.

— Bem que precisa de uma, Edward! Por que não liga para a Tânia? Ela é maluca por você.

— Talvez eu faça isso... E você, não tem nada para fazer?

— Tinha um encontro, mas desmarquei. Não vou deixar você e Bella sozinhos. — A raiva dele foi tanta que empa lideceu e Alice acrescentou: — Não me olhe desse jeito! Nunca notou que ela tem medo de você?

— Você é doida! — ele sacudiu os ombros.

— Ela tem medo de você, sim! Preste atenção e verá. Ele respirou fundo, antes de murmurar:

— Isabella nunca foi medrosa...

— É verdade. Mas antes de casar ela não imaginava o quanto um homem pode ser cruel.

— Maldito James! — explodiu Edward, com ódio. — O des graçado mentiu para mim a fim de me manter longe, para eu não saber o que fazia com ela!

— E você teria se importado? — Alice não podia evitar o sarcasmo. — Não se preocupe, maninho, que Bella não vai mais ficar olhando você: ela não chega na janela do quarto nem para abri-la!

Ele soltou uma exclamação de raiva e saiu da sala, sem sequer ver por onde andava.

Isabella fora olhar os cavalos, depois de se assegurar que Edward saíra. O jeans que usava era dela, o único, aliás. Calçava alpargatas e vestia uma camiseta larga. O céu estava encoberto, ameaçador, mas era bom: os pastos ao redor bem que precisavam de chuva.

Parou na porta da estrebaria ao ouvir vozes e quando Edward surgiu, voltou-se e saiu andando para casa.

— Isabella!

Ela voltou-se. Ele estava de jeans desbotado, camisa xa drez e o rosto sério parecia demonstrar mau humor.

— Não sabia que você estava aqui — desculpou-se ela, vermelha.

— Foi o que pensei... Você sai das salas quando eu entro; de manhã, fica no quarto até eu sair e nem chega na varanda se souber que estou a menos de um quilômetro de casa!

Os lábios dela começaram a tremer e Isabella recuou.

— Não! — exclamou ele. respirando fundo. — Calma, está tudo bem. Não estou zangado, não vou magoar você, Isabella.

Cruzando os braços no peito e pondo as mãos nos ombros, ela ficou olhando para ele, que tirou o Stetson e enxugou o suor da testa com o braço.

— Lembra do Amarillo, aquele cavalo que a Alice lhe emprestava? — perguntou Edward, enfim. — Ele teve um fi lhote com a Merry Midnight. É uma egüinha de dois anos, a Topper. Quer conhecê-la?

Isabella se acalmou e a tentação era grande: adorava cavalos.

— Sim — respondeu, depois de hesitar por quase um minuto.

Edward estendeu a mão, que ela ignorou.

— Então, venha.

Ela continuava com os braços cruzados ao entrar na estrebaria. Foram até a baia onde estava uma égua negra com a testa e patas brancas.

— Olá, Topper — disse Edward. — Oi, menina...

Abriu a porta da baia e entrou, convidando Isabella a acompanhá-lo. Segurou a cabeça do animal e virou-a de forma que ela pudesse acariciá-la.

— Como o pêlo dela é suave! — admirou-se ela.

— Parece veludo, não?

Ele ficou feliz com o brilho dos olhos azuis. Há muito, muito tempo não a via assim.

— Por que ela se chama Topper? — indagou Isabella.

— Nenhum motivo especial. Está com dois anos e es peramos que seja uma corredora, como o pai — contou Edward. — O treinador vem trabalhar com ela.

— Uma corredora? Quer dizer, no Kentucky Derby?

— Sim, no ano que vem.

Edward observou-a acariciando o animal. Topper quase não lhe dava atenção, mais interessada na comida. De súbito, um trovão fez Topper pular e Isabella também teve um sobressalto.

— Parece que vai chover — comentou ele, reparando que o céu escurecera.

Foram até a entrada da estrebaria e viram nuvens negras logo acima do horizonte. Raios cortavam o firmamento, se guidos por trovões.

— Belo, não é? — admirou ele. — A natureza em todo seu esplendor.

— Em toda sua violência — corrigiu ela. — Detesto barulhos altos.

Ele se encostou na parede e a observou.

— Barulhos altos, como alguém gritando?

— Sim, essas coisas — Isabella concordou sem o fitar. Ao perceber que Edward se movia, voltou-se e seus olhos demonstraram o mesmo medo do momento que ouvira o trovão.

— Só tem medo de barulho — indagou ele, suave — ou também de homens?

Ela ergueu as mãos em defesa quando ele avançou outro passo, enquanto seu corpo se enrijecia. Lá fora o vento ficava mais forte à medida que as nuvens se aproximavam.

— As tempestades aumentam o número de íons negativos na atmosfera — explicou ele. — Dizem que a tensão da gente se desfaz quando a chuva cai... — Respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar: — Isabella, eu sei sobre o seu ca samento.

Um riso nervoso a sacudiu:

— É mesmo?

— Henry nos contou. Tudo.

Séria, ela observou o rosto dele, mas Edward sabia esconder as emoções.

— E você acreditou nele? — Ela já se refizera do primeiro choque e esforçava-se por parecer irônica: — Que incrível!

— É... Achei que era assim mesmo que você ia reagir quando eu lhe dissesse.

Um outro trovão ecoou e ela se contraiu, enquanto a chuva começava a cair, grossa e forte. Seria impossível vol tar para casa sem que se molhassem, porque Isabella ainda não podia correr.

Ele empurrou o Stetson para trás e apoiou um pé num fardo de feno, procurando o que dizer para quebrar o pesado silêncio:

— Precisávamos mesmo da chuva — constatou, por fim. — Acabamos de plantar o feno.

— É mesmo?

Ele quis pegar um cigarro para se acalmar, mas descobriu que Alice tirara o maço do bolso. Deu uma risada e Isabella o fitou, confusa.

— Alice escondeu meus cigarros — esclareceu Edward. — Ela acha que fumar vai me matar e como não consegue me convencer falando, resolveu passar à ação.

— Oh.

— Se você continuar falando tanto desse jeito não vai me dar chance de criar uma brilhante e profunda conversa, Isabella...

Ele tentava brincar, mas Isabella temia confiar no jeito amigável dele e se decepcionar de novo. Olhou para a casa, odiando a chuva que a aprisionava ali.

Notando a impaciência dela, ele sentiu raiva:

— Mas que droga! — esbravejou, dando um soco numa tábua.

Ela quase pulou e fitou-o com medo.

— Oh, por Deus — gemeu Edward. — Eu nunca bati numa mulher em toda a vida! Perco a calma de vez em quando, fico impaciente quando há coisas ou situações que me per turbam, mas não quer dizer que vá bater em você, meu bem!

As últimas palavras a atingiram como eletricidade. Ela nunca ouvirá Edward dizer "meu bem", nem mesmo a Alice. Embaraçada, abaixou os olhos e ele pôde fitá-la demoradamente, impressionado com a reação dela às palavras que pronunciara sem querer.

Avançou um passo, bem devagarzinho, para não assustá-la, parou a cerca de um metro dela e observou o rosto bonito, marcado pelo cansaço, come olheiras.

— Você não anda dormindo bem?

— E que... Foi tanta coisa, você não pode imaginar...

— Acho que posso. Isabella, talvez uma terapia fosse boa idéia... Uma relação anormal, errada, como a que teve pode causar danos emocionais.

— Não me acho pronta para isso, estou muito cansada e machucada. Não quero pensar nas coisas que me pertur bam. — Os olhos azuis o fitaram, enormes. — Sei que não me quer aqui, Edward. Por que não me deixa ir com a Alice para Victoria?

— Quem disse que não deixo?

— Alice. Ela disse que você fica arranjando desculpas para não usarmos o apartamento.

— Não são desculpas. São motivos. Bons motivos. — Calou-se, vendo-a sacudir os ombros, desanimada, e pros seguiu: — Você ficaria sozinha o dia todo quando Alice saísse para trabalhar. Aqui pelo menos eu ou a sra. Bird estamos por perto.

— Você não é responsável por mim.

— Sou sim. Sou responsável pela sua herança. Isso toma você responsabilidade minha.

— Oh, não quero esse dinheiro. Dinheiro não foi o motivo de eu ter casado com ele!

— Mas o dinheiro é seu e vai ficar com ele.

Ela fitou-o de novo e ele pensou ver o brilho que pro curava nos olhos dela, mas foi só por um instante e concluiu que se enganara.

— Não quero brigar — Isabella falou, suave —, mas quando estiver melhor, arranjo trabalho e um lugar para ficar. Aí você pode ficar em paz.

Era isso que ele temia. Queria falar, explicar como se sentia, mas a chuva diminuiu e Isabella saiu da estrebaria, encaminhando-se para casa, com o passo mais rápido que conseguia manter.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Ele anda tão impaciente, você notou? perguntou Alice a Isabella numa manhã, quando Edward consertava um caminhão com dois caubóis. — Nunca o ouvi usar essa linguagem perto de casa.

De fato, de vez em quando ele exclamava grosserias de modo bem audível. Pela janela da cozinha, Isabella obser vou o barracão enorme, de alvenaria e zinco, que funcionava como garagem do rancho. Irritado, um dos homens jogou a chave-inglesa no chão e saiu andando. Edward berrou:

— Hawkins, volte aqui ou procure outro emprego!

— Vou procurar outro emprego! Nenhum pode ser pior que este!

— Covarde! — gozou o outro caubói.

— Quer ir com ele, Charlie? — perguntou Edward, com um sorriso perigoso.

Charlie pegou a ferramenta no chão e entregou ao patrão.

Isabella tremia, porque vozes bravas a deixavam tensa e Edward era mais pavio-curto do que ela imaginava. Em casa, sem as restrições sociais, ele era terrível.

— Como você agüenta? — perguntou à amiga. Alice, tranqüila, nem ligava para os gritos.

— Ele não é como o James, querida. Não é violento, precisa muito para brigar e não bate em mulheres. Está furioso consigo mesmo por ter sido injusto com você e anda difícil conviver com ele. Sente-se culpado pelo modo como a tratou e é orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpa.

— Ele é muito duro, Alice!

— Na verdade, é meigo, suave — sorriu Alice —, mas não demonstra o que é, esconde-se atrás dessa imagem ás pera, para ninguém perceber como é vulnerável.

— Não acho. Ele é de aço.

— Mas você não o odeia. — Ao ver que a amiga ficava vermelha, Alice insistiu: — Odeia?

— Não. Teria sido fácil odiasse. James tornou minha vida tão miserável! Não imagina o que é ser pressionada por sentimentos que não pode evitar, sofrendo a dor da rejeição, com alguém fazendo-a lembrar-se que não merece ser ama da. Ele tinha tanto ciúmes de Edward! Parecia louco e acho que teria me matado naquela última noite se...

Um movimento às suas costas a fez virar-se; Edward estava na porta, pálido. Ao se voltar, ela esbarrou o cotovelo num saco de farinha de trigo, derrubando-o da mesa. Tentou se gurá-lo, mas não conseguiu e pegou o pacote do chão.

— É a Miss Elegância! — brincou Edward.

No mesmo instante ele lembrou-se que James costumava espicaçá-la com ditos desse tipo, sobre a falta de jeito dela, mas era tarde. Uma raiva incontrolável apoderou-se de Isabella que reagiu sem pensar e jogou o pacote de farinha nele.

O saco de papel rompeu-se e a expressão surpreendida de Edward foi coberta por uma camada branca de farinha, que se misturou com a graxa do caminhão.

— Agora só falta fritar! — Alice caiu na gargalhada. Edward olhou feio para ela, depois para Isabella, que estava tão chocada quanto ele e sentiu-se mal ao ver a raiva com que os olhos azuis-claros a fitavam. Lembrou-se de como James reagia quando mostrava alguma fibra e seus joelhos enfraqueceram; ficou à espera de gritos e tapas.

Foi sua expressão de animalzinho acuado que acabou com a ira de Edward:

— Para uma mulher que odeia violência, você é um bocado agressiva!

Com um sorriso, ele virou-se e saiu da cozinha, deixando um rastro branco no chão.

— E que isso lhe sirva de lição! — gritou Alice. — Nunca enfureça uma mulher que está cozinhando!

Quando Edward chegou ao pátio soaram gargalhadas, comentários engraçados e alguns palavrões.

Isabella estava aflitíssima pelo que fizera. E mais ainda por Edward não ter reagido. No entanto, sentiu um alívio tão grande que começou a chorar. Alice a abraçou:

— Calma, calma! Ele não vai morrer por estar coberto de farinha. Olha, se Edward não conseguir tirá-la toda, a gente o coloca numa assadeira e nem vai precisar gordura, com toda aquela graxa!

As lágrimas de Isabella misturaram-se com risadas.

Edward estava limpo ao aparecer para o jantar. Olhou feio para as duas, mas não disse uma palavra e Isabella comeu com um pouco mais de apetite que o habitual. Antes da sobremesa, ele pegou seu café e saiu da sala, ainda sem falar.

— Edward é terrível! — suspirou Alice. — Azar dele não comer a torta. — Olhou a amiga, com os olhos brilhando: — Por que não leva um pedaço para ele e acerta as coisas?

— Não quero acertar nada!

— Quer sim! — teimou Alice. — Vamos, não vai ma chucar.

— É o que pensa! Hoje cedo, você sabia que ele estava na porta, não sabia?

Alice ficou vermelha e assentiu:

— Queria que Edward soubesse que você não o odeia. Achei que podia ajudar... Desculpe.

Depois de breve hesitação, em silêncio, Isabella serviu um pedaço de torta e foi para o escritório. Parou junto da porta que estava aberta; sentado à grande escrivaninha de carvalho, Edward olhava a parede em frente, com a xícara na mão.

— Você quer torta de morango? — ofereceu ela.

— Alice mandou-a vir, não foi? — Ele riu ao ver na cara dela que era verdade. — Sabia que você não viria por iniciativa própria.

Isabella entrou, ignorando o comentário, e pôs o pratinho na mesa.

— Eu não quis dizer o que pareceu... — explicou ele.

— Sei que você não é desastrada e foi uma brincadeira boba.

— E eu reagi com exagero — reconheceu ela —, mas você não me bateu...

— Não preciso bater numa mulher para me sentir homem. Edward detestava quando Isabella ficava com medo, porque isso significava o horror que fora sua vida. Tomou um gole de café e olhou-a, com um sorriso:

— Será que não quer me dar o beijo das pazes? — Ao vê-la recuar, chocada, acrescentou: — Nada muito sério, Isabella. Vai lhe fazer bem ser beijada de um jeito que não machuca nem assusta.

— Nunca mais quero chegar peito de um homem! — ela estava pálida.

— Tem motivo para sentir-se assim, mas precisa reagir. — A voz dele era calma, suave. — Seria uma pena des perdiçar seu instinto maternal. Lembra quando Mary Gibbs levou o bebê na venda do seu pai? Você pegou-o no colo e seu rosto ficou radiante.

— Como sabe? Nunca ligou para mim, nem me olhava!

— Sempre liguei, sempre olhei, quando você não sabia que eu estava por perto. Por Deus, Isabella... ainda não compreendeu, não é?

Ela fez que não.

— Eu tenho quarenta anos e você vinte e quatro. Sou dezesseis anos mais velho. Não compreende o que essa di ferença de idade significa?

— Como não sou nada para você — a voz dela era sem. cor —, não faz diferença. Não o odeio, mas também não o amo, porque você fez tudo para isso e conseguiu. Nunca serei uma ameaça para você, Edward, nem para qualquer outro homem.

Ia sair, mas ele se adiantou, fechou a porta, segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se.

— Mas eu posso ser uma ameaça para você. — Os lábios dele apertavam-se, tensos. — Estou cansado de ser nobre!

Curvou-se e beijou-a com tal rapidez que ela não pode evitar. Depois, recuou um pouquinho a fim de dizer, meio ofegante:

— Não vou machucá-la, de forma alguma. Não lute co migo, querida. Só desta vez, deixe-me beijá-la, por favor.

Seria fatal e ela sabia, mas a tentação era muita: fazia anos que se tinham beijado e como o amava naquele tempo! Mas o momento deles passara, não havia esperança para esse amor.

Não lutou e os lábios dele roçaram os seus, num toque que apesar de leve era profundo. Ele não a abraçou, dei xando-a com sensação de liberdade, e quando recuou in terrompendo o beijo ela estava sem fôlego.

Ele a fitou em silêncio, por longos momentos, depois falou, emocionado:

— É assim que poderia ter sido. E isso é só o começo.

— Não me atormente, Edward.

— Atormentar você, Isabella? Eu?

— Não quero passar por tudo outra vez — Era terrível a angústia gelada que havia nela. — James me atormentou muito por sua causa e me contou o que você disse... Que brincou comigo antes de eu me casar com ele, que nunca me quis porque sou muito magra e não era bastante femi nina...

A voz dela morreu na garganta contraída.

— Isabella... — murmurou ele, enquanto ela lhe voltava as costas e abria a porta — isso não é verdade.

Ela apenas olhou-o por cima do ombro:

— É, sim. Você mesmo me disse, naquela noite na festa do clube de tiro.

— Eu menti — a confissão era um esforço tremendo para ele.

Ela sorriu, triste:

— Tudo bem, Edward. Foi há muito tempo. Mas não tente me atrair outra vez. Nós dois sabemos que você tem... — a voz dela fraquejou — outros interesses.

Assim que Isabella saiu ele entendeu o que ela quisera dizer: supunha que estava envolvido com Tânia. Chamou-se de cretino por ter convidado a amiga para ir ao rancho e estragado tudo! Agora é que não conseguiria mais se apro ximar dela, pois era evidente que acreditara em James e achava que ele estava brincando. Tinha de haver um modo de mostrar-lhe que não era assim.

Só não sabia qual.

Topper foi a isca que fez Isabella começar a sair da casa. Gostava de ver o treinador trabalhar com a égua, na pista circular, junto da estrebaria. Ficava encantada, enquan to ele treinava o animal, e Edward a observava.

Ela parecia florescer, sem ninguém para atormentá-la. A cada dia ficava mais saudável, voltara a sorrir e ganhara algum peso.

Isabella estava em pé na tábua mais baixa da cerca da pista, assistindo o treino, quando sentiu a presença de Edward ao seu lado. Não precisava olhar para saber. Sabia, sentia intensamente.

— O sol está quente — disse ele, erguendo-a pela cintura e colocando-a no chão. — Não fique aqui fora muito tempo.

— Ora, Edward, me deixe! Eu só estou... Oh!

Ela perdeu a voz ao ver uma faixa suja de sangue num dos braços dele e seus olhos arregalaram-se pelo terror. Ven do que ela parara de falar de repente, ele voltou-se. Pertur bado por vê-la tão pálida, explicou:

— Um touro me acertou, só isso. Não é nada grave. As mãos dela tremiam ao tocar a bandagem.

— Ainda está sangrando! Venha aqui — disse ela, rea gindo e puxando-o pelo braço bom. Mas ele resistiu, levan do-a a pedir, aflita: — Edward, venha comigo, por favor!

Relutante, ele se deixou levar para a cozinha. Isabella o fez apoiar o braço na pia e retirou a faixa. Havia sangue demais para avaliar o ferimento, então lavou-o, depois fez pressão sobre o corte. Soltou-o dois minutos depois e ainda sangrava.

— O corte atingiu uma veia — murmurou, preocupada. — Não vai parar de sangrar, você tem que procurar um médico!

Ele sorriu:

— Isabella, já me machuquei assim antes. Sei o que fazer e...

— Vou levá-lo ao médico, Edward — cortou ela, autoritária —, e pare de resistir, se não chamo uma ambulância.

Edward começou a protestar, mas a preocupação dela o impressionou e gostou da segurança com que agia.

— Está bem, Bella — concordou, usando o apelido dela pela primeira vez desde que se tinham reencontrado.

Ela não notou, tão nervosa estava. Se pelo menos Alice ou a sra. Bird estivessem em casa, pensou, mas logo reagiu: não estavam e ela precisava resolver.

Dando-lhe as chaves da perua ele indagou:

— Você sabe dirigir?

— Sei.

Isabella dirigia muito bem, com calma, e de vez em quando olhava para a toalha que enrolara no braço dele.

No médico, deu o nome à recepcionista, que conhecia Edward e achou graça ao vê-lo conduzido como uma criança por uma moça tão pequena. Mas quando notou o quanto ele sangrava, chamou a enfermeira de imediato, que os levou direto para a sala de exames. A dra. Lou Blakely logo apa receu, de avental branco e com um sorriso simpático no rosto bonito.

— Oh! — surpreendeu-se Isabella. — Não é um dr. Lou Blakely, mas uma doutora...

A loira sorriu, assentindo, enquanto examinava o braço de Edward:

— Lou é diminutivo de Louise... O que aconteceu, Edward?

— Um touro de mau-humor esbarrou o chifre em mim. Não é nada, mas "ela" não ia sossegar se não me trouxesse aqui.

— E fez muito bem. Precisa de pontos. Tomou vacina contra tétano?

— Sim, há mais de dez anos...

— Então, vai tomar outra. Betty! — chamou e logo a enfermeira atendeu. — Sutura, iodo e vacina contra tétano, por favor.

— Certo.

— Volto em um instante — avisou Lou, saindo da sala.

— Você pode esperar lá fora se não quiser ver, Isabella

— disse Edward.

Ela ergueu o rosto, molhado de lágrimas:

— Se você preferir que eu saia...

— Bella! — ele estendeu-lhe a mão boa. — Não chore, querida, estou bem.

— Está sangrando tanto! — soluçou ela.

Ele a puxou para si e abraçou-a. Aquelas lágrimas o co moviam profundamente.

— Estou bem — sua voz saiu rouca.

A enfermeira voltou e Isabella separou-se de Edward. Em seguida a médica entrou e disse, sorrindo:

— Ele é mais forte do que parece, pode ter certeza! Deu os pontos e a enfermeira levou Isabella para fora, enquanto Edward tomava a vacina.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão casados? — perguntou ela, notando a aliança na mão esquerda.

— Nós... eu...

— Não faz muito tempo — disse Edward, que vinha logo atrás, e abraçou Isabella. — Vamos, garota, vou levá-la para casa: Obrigado, Betty.

— Às ordens, sr. Cullen.

Saíram do consultório e assim que chegaram à perua, Isabella protestou:

— Você a deixou pensando que somos casados!

— Betty é nova aqui e explicar ia levar muito tempo.

— Ele parou antes de entrar no carro e perguntou, suave:

— Por que ainda está usando aliança? Ela girou o aro de ouro no dedo:

— Pensei que se a tirasse você ia achar que era desrespeito à memória de James.

Ele tirou a aliança do dedo dela, jogou-a no chão e enterrou-a com o salto da bota.

— Não preci... — começou Isabella, chocada.

Ele deu-lhe um leve beijo na boca.

— Leve-me para casa — pediu, sorrindo...

Entrou na perua e fechou a porta. Ela hesitou, olhou para o dedo onde usara a aliança até então, mas não tentou re cuperá-la. Sentou-se ao volante e dirigiu até o rancho, em silêncio.

Quando Alice voltou do trabalho, ficou zangada ao saber do incidente e que o irmão não quisera ir ao médico.

— Seu idiota! — explodiu, com a costumeira exuberân cia. — Eu tento salvá-lo do câncer no pulmão, escondendo seus cigarros, e você fica aí tentando pegar tétano! Ainda bem que a Bella está aqui.

— E... — concordou ele. — Ainda bem que ela está aqui.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça, desanimada, depois indagou:

— Edward, tem procurado apartamento para nós, como pro meteu?

— Não tive tempo, Alice. Mas vou ver, pode deixar. — Vendo a cara feia da irmã, acrescentou: — Mas acho que é besteira. Bella não precisa ficar sozinha enquanto você sai para trabalhar. Aqui, pelo menos, há sempre alguém com ela.

— Eu já estou bem melhor — protestou Isabella. — Quase não tenho dores e não fico tonta.

— Mas ainda precisa de cuidados — contrapôs ele. — Você passou por muita coisa ruim.

— Ele está certo — concordou Alice. — Sente-se muito infeliz aqui, Bella?

Ela hesitou, depois olhou timidamente para Edward:

— Gosto de ver Topper treinar e se for para Victória, vou perder isso — respondeu, por fim.

— Então, fica — decidiu ele.

— E... por algum tempo. Mas preciso arrumar emprego e onde morar.

— O que há de errado em ficar aqui? — perguntou Edward.

— Não posso! Não sou parte da família, sou apenas um encargo financeiro que você teve de assumir até eu fazer vinte e cinco anos. Não precisa...

— Oh, diabos, sei que não "preciso"! Já pensou no que pode fazer e no esforço que significa trabalhar oito horas por dia, em quanto é o aluguel mesmo de um quarto, em Jacobsville?

Ela não respondeu, mas via-se em seu rosto a angústia que aquela situação provocava, apesar da tentativa para es condê-la.

— Esta casa é grande demais para Alice e eu — continuou ele, persuasivo, — e você faz companhia para ela, Bella. São tão amigas!

— Mas...

— Olhe, primeiro você tem que ficar boa — interrompeu Edward, com gentileza. — Daqui por diante, vai receber uma mesada suficiente para tudo que precisar. Por enquanto, não pense no amanhã. Há muito tempo para isso.

— Edward tem razão, Bella — apoiou Alice, sorrindo. — Honestamente, eu ficaria apavorada se você fosse embora agora.

— Se não atrapalho vocês, mesmo...

Todos sabiam que isso significava "sim" e quando foram jantar, o rosto de Edward, descontraído, mostrava como estava contente.

O treinador era um caubói de meia idade que trabalhara com cavalos toda a vida. Tinha um filho chamado Seth que vinha visitá-lo nos fins de semana e não tardou a reparar em Isabella. Não tinha educação refinada, mas era simpá tico, gentil, alegre e aos poucos ela começou a passar algum tempo com ele, quando aparecia.

O problema surgiu quando Edward passou a ficar mais tempo em casa e notou a amizade que nascia entre os dois. Não gostou e decidiu acabar com aquilo. Não demorou muito, as visitas de Seth acabaram e, sentindo sua falta, Isabella perguntou ao pai porque ele não aparecia mais. O velho caubói contou-lhe que Edward arrumara um bom emprego para ele e que Seth estava felicíssimo.

Cismada, Isabella perguntou a si mesma se fora um gesto bondoso de Edward ou um modo de mantê-la afastada de outro homem por causa de James. Não lhe ocorreu que ele podia estar com ciúmes. No entanto, tinha que saber e procurou-o naquela mesma manhã. Ia entrar no escritório quando viu que ele estava ao telefone e recuou. Mas Edward a chamou com gestos.

Ele estava zangado com alguém e falava bruscamente, fez uma exigência em tom seco e desligou antes que a pessoa pudesse responder. Quando voltou-se a raiva que ainda bri lhava nos olhos dele a paralisou.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Edward notou a apreensão dela e tratou de se acal mar. Esticou-se na cadeira e juntou as mãos na nuca:

— Algum problema, Bella?

— O pai de Seth disse que você arrumou um trabalho para ele em Victória.

Ele fez que sim e assumiu um ar distante, ao indagar: — E daí?

Isabella não soube o que dizer. Queria perguntar se ele afastara Seth porque ela passava muito tempo com ele, mas poderia dar impressão de o estar acusando de ser ciu mento e não pensava isso, de forma alguma!

— Continue — disse ele, frio.

— Continuar o quê?

— Continue e pergunte se fiz isso para mantê-lo longe daqui.

— E fez?

Ele olhou-a de alto a baixo, de jeans justo e blusa rosa-pálido,' de tricô. Estava com um pouco mais de peso e muito atraente. De repente percebeu que ela dissera mais alguma coisa e perguntou:

— O quê?

— Perguntei se você deu um jeito de afastar Seth por que ele estava passando muito tempo comigo.

— Na verdade, foi isso mesmo. Ela perdeu o jeito e murmurou:

— Entendo...

— Entende? Espero que também leve em conta que con tratei o pai dele, não ele.

— Não precisa justificar suas ações — rebateu Isabella, vermelha. — Mas tudo que gosto tem de sumir, até as pes soas? — A voz dela tremeu. — James mandou matar um cachorro porque fiz um carinho nele e...

Foi interrompida pela mão de aço que segurou seu braço e a fez girar.

— Eu não mandei matar o sujeito, só arrumei um bom emprego para ele — exclamou Edward, com os olhos cheios de fúria. — E não o fiz para magoar você, entendeu? Pare de me comparar com o James!

Tanta ira a intimidava e Isabella ia entrar em pânico, mas lembrou quando jogara a farinha nele e Edward não rea gira; de fato, ele sabia se controlar, ao passo que James nem tentava.

Edward passou-lhe o outro braço pela cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar, e olhou-a com curiosidade:

— Alice diz que você tem medo de mim. É verdade? Ela baixou os olhos ao responder:

— Você é... explosivo.

— Sempre fui e isso é comum na família. Mas já disse que não bato em mulheres.

— Eu sei. Nem coberto de farinha.

Ele ergueu-lhe o rosto e Isabella esperava ver um sorriso, mas Edward estava sério.

— Você disse que James me usava para pressioná-la...

— Pare com isso — pediu ela, empurrando-o.

— Por favor, Isabella, escute. Ele nos jogava um contra o outro. Disse-me que você não o deixava tocá-la por minha causa.

— Não é verdade — afirmou ela, em voz baixa. — James nunca me fez sentir coisa alguma, a não ser medo e dor. Nada tinha a ver com você.

— Mas eu não sabia e me sentia culpado. Quando era pequeno, James me assumiu como ídolo, depois que o pai morreu.

— Ele tinha inveja de você, que é tudo que ele queria ser e nunca conseguiu. E!e... — Isabella hesitou, depois decidiu-se: — Uma vez disse que decidiu que eu seria dele porque você me queria. Era como uma competição entende? Queria se apoderar de algo que você valorizava, casou-se comigo por causa disso e depois descobriu que você não me queria.

— E a fez pagar por isso.

Ele respirou fundo, Lembrou-se do que ela dissera do cachorro, pôde ver o que fora aquele casamento e detestou o que via.

— Agora está tudo acabado — suspirou Isabella.

A proximidade dele a perturbava. Recuou e fitou-o ao ver que não a retinha; os olhos de Edward espelhavam confusão e emoções que não conseguia interpretar.

— Alice lhe falou dos nossos pais? — perguntou ele, por fim.

— Muitas vezes.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos.

— A diferença de idade entre eles acabou com o casa mento. A certa altura meu pai não podia mais acompanhar a vida social que ela gostava e minha mãe começou a sair sozinha. Era inevitável que se apaixonasse por alguém da sua idade, mas ele não aceitou... Tomou-se amargo, Alice e eu pagamos por isso. Ele nos culpava, dizia que se não tivesse filhos, ela ainda estaria com ele.

Impressionada com sua profunda tristeza, Isabella argumentou:

— Se não fosse você e Alice, ele teria arrumado outra desculpa, Edward. O fato é que ela não o amava o bastante. Se amasse, ficaria em casa com ele, não iria a festas, de testaria ficar longe dele.

— É essa a sua definição de casamento feliz? Duas pes soas inseparáveis?

— Duas pessoas com interesses comuns, que se amam, são carinhosas uma com a outra, querem as mesmas coisas da vida e gostam de ficar junto — disse Isabella, firme. — James queria luzes, luxo, bebidas e mulheres lindas. Gos tava de gente bonita, alegre, que só quisesse prazer. Eu não gosto de festas... Prefiro a vida ao ar livre, adoro animais e ele não me deixava ter nem mesmo um peixinho dourado.

Pela primeira vez, Edward compreendeu que nada sabia sobre ela, que não a conhecia. Claro que ela gostava do campo, de animais: sempre que podia ficava no rancho, quando mocinha. Gostava de cavalos, de cavalgar e nunca se inte ressara por festas. Como nunca notara isso?

Intrigada com a expressão atormentada e pensativa de Edward, ela ficou em silêncio, até que ele murmurou:

— Eu não a conhecia...

— Nunca quis me conhecer — corrigiu ela, suave. — O que isso importa agora, Edward?

Isabella ia sair mas parou, com a mão na maçaneta, quan do ele voltou a falar:

— Se a companhia de Seth é tão importante para você, vou retirar a oferta do emprego.

— Oh, não... Ele está contente, foi o que o pai me disse. Seth apenas estava se tomando meu amigo, Edward. Só isso. Você e Alice têm sido muito bondosos e nem sei como agradecer. Mas é que... Esqueça.

Como ela poderia dizer que sentia-se muito sozinha e precisava de alguém com quem conversar? Alice e ele trabalhavam o tempo todo! Mas se dissesse isso, seria o mesmo que implorar companhia.

— Diga, Bella, acha que fica muito só? — perguntou ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

— A maioria das pessoas não são sós? — esquivou-se ela.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella ficou surpresa por encontrar Edward à mesa, quando foi tomar café. Alice dissera que tinha de sair mais cedo e ela permitira-se dormir até mais tarde. Parou ao vê-lo.

— Dorminhoca — brincou ele. — Sente-se e coma.

— Já são mais de dez horas.

— E mesmo! E tenho muito que fazer hoje — disse ele, misteriosamente. Serviu-lhe café. — Coma logo que há uma surpresa para você.

— Para mim? O que é?

— Não vou contar agora. Coma.

Ela não tivera muitas surpresas agradáveis na vida e ficou agitada. Comeu uma torrada e tomou o café olhando para Edward com curiosidade. Sabia que ele não costumava dar pre sentes, exceto para Alice.

— Pronta? — perguntou ele, quando ela limpou os lábios. — Ótimo, então, venha.

Levou-a para os fundos e quando passaram pela cozinha a sra. Bird a cumprimentou. Foram até a estrebaria, Isabella na maior ansiedade; ele parou na primeira baia e abriu a porta.

Enrodilhado na palha havia um filhote de collie e ela perdeu a voz ao vê-lo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do bichinho, que abriu os olhos e latiu, todo animado. Pegou-o no colo e riu, feliz, quando ele lhe lambeu o queixo. Abaixou a cabeça, procurando esconder as lágrimas.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela:

— Ele é lindo, não? Já foi ao veterinário para vacinas e tudo mais. Tem pedigree, sabia? Agora, você precisa esco lher um nome para ele e... Isabella!

Ele atrapalhara-se ao ver que ela chorava.

— Obrigada — agradeceu ela, mal conseguindo falar, — Oh, obrigada, Edward. Ele é tão lindo!

Sem pensar no que fazia, beijou-o na boca e depois, embaraçada, voltou a atenção para o cachorrinho:

— Ele vai se chamar Shep. Veja, não é lindo?

Em silêncio, ele imaginou se Isabella percebera o que tinha feito. Fora um beijo tão espontâneo! Era a primeira vez que ela se mostrava realmente alegre, desde que fora para o rancho e ele gostava de ter sido o causador dessa alegria.

— Bem, pelo jeito, não vou conseguir mais a sua atenção por hoje: — fingiu um suspiro de tristeza —, perdi o lugar para Shep. Tenho de ir trabalhar.

Ela ergueu-se, com o cãozinho no colo e fitou-o:

— Por quê fez isto?

Ele tocou-lhe os lábios com um dedo.

— Talvez por gostar de vê-la feliz.

— Obrigada! Vou cuidar muito bem dele.

— Eu sei que vai — sorriu Edward e saiu.

Quando chegou, Alice ficou fascinada com o cachorrinho e, mais ainda, por Edward tê-lo comprado para Isabella.

— Ele nunca quis animais por perto, a não ser cavalos e os cães que temos na fazenda para vigiar o gado — comentou, pensativa. — Teria me deixado ter um bichinho, se eu quisesse, mas nunca se ligou em animais de estimação. Engraçado ter comprado um cachorro para você!

— Também não entendi... — Isabella riu: — Shep é uma fofura, não?

— E, sim. e meu irmão é um poço de contradições!

Isabella e o cachorrinho não se separaram mais; ele a seguia por todo lado e ficava esperando, toda vez que a dona ajudava a sra. Bird na cozinha. Por sua vez, ela lhe dava banho, escovava, brincava com ele. Os dois se haviam adotado.

Uma tarde, Alice comentou que Edward precisava de ajuda com uns documentos e Isabella foi para o escritório, com Shep trotando atrás.

— Meu Deus, a dupla terrível! — brincou, ao vê-los.

— Ele não é lindo? — o sorriso dela era luminoso.

O cachorrinho a transformara: pequenino, precisava dela e despertara seu instinto de proteção, como dissera Alice.

— É. Me contaram que você virou guarda-costas dele... Ela ficou sem jeito:

— O cachorro que o atacou era imenso e eu não podia deixar que machucasse o Shep.

— O que foi mesmo que você jogou nele? — Edward con tinha o riso a custo. — Uma dúzia de ovos?

Ela se atrapalhou mais ainda:

— Deu certo, não deu?

— E eu fiquei sem o bolo de chocolate porque não tinha mais ovos.

— Oh, Edward, me desculpe! Eu não sabia.

Ele caiu na gargalhada ao ver a consternação dela:

— Posso viver sem bolo de chocolate por alguns dias. Você joga farinha em mim e ovos no cachorro... Imagino que da próxima vez vai acrescentar o leite, mas me parece que esse é o método mais difícil de fazer bolo.

— Pare de me gozar ou atiço o Shep em cima de você! — ameaçou ela.

O cachorrinho aproximou-se de Edward e lambeu-lhe a mão.

— Traidor! — acusou Isabella, rindo.

— Filhotes sempre gostam de mim — comentou ele, suave.

— Você nunca quis filhos?

Os olhos de Edward fitaram os dela, então baixaram para o ventre de Isabella e ficaram ali o tempo suficiente para fazê-la corar. Então, tornaram a erguer-se,

— Você já está lendo meus pensamentos?

Era impossível dar uma resposta que não a incriminasse, então ela se calou. Ele ergueu-se, sem deixar de fitá-la, e parou muito perto, para dizer:

— Não me permito querer um filho. Sabe por quê? — Ela mal pôde fazer que não. — Porque iriam pensar que eu era o avô, porque não poderia fazer todas as coisas que as crianças esperam de um pai. Quando meu filho estivesse entrando na faculdade, eu estaria me aposentando.

Isabella murmurou, sem pensar:

— Você é tão atraente... Seria uma pena não ter filhos. O coração dele disparou: nunca desejara outra mulher com tal intensidade. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a garganta, vendo que o coração dela também enlouquecera.

— E você, Bella? Nunca quis ter filhos?

— Não com James e me assegurei que não teria.

— Como assim, assegurou?

— Tomei providências para não engravidar.

Ele soltou a respiração e só aí notou que a prendera:

— Fez uma operação?

— Oh, não! Por que está preocupado em saber se posso ou não ter filhos?

Assim que fez a pergunta, ela horrorizou-se e Edward ficou em silêncio. Então, aproximou-se e segurou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. Isabella olhou para os lábios dele e lembrou-se da sensação que tivera ao beijá-los na manhã em que ganhara Shep.

— Fique de olhos abertos quando eu a beijar — pediu Edward, curvando-se. — Quero que saiba que sou eu a cada instante!

Como se pudesse esquecer, pensou ela sentindo que ficava nervosa. Os lábios dele entreabriram-se ao tocar os dela, provocando uma reação profundamente sensual.

O corpo todo de Isabella ficou tenso e ela pôs as mãos ao peito dele, mas Edward não se deteve. Acariciou-lhe o rosto de leve, os olhos nos dela, vendo as pupilas começando a se dilatar, sentindo os seios firmes contra seu peito.

Passou uma das mãos pelas costas delicadas, firmou-a na cintura fina e puxou-a para si até que seus ventres se tocaram, numa intimidade totalmente nova e excitante.

A respiração dele estava tão ofegante quanto a de Isabella e nada havia de suave nos olhar dos dois. Edward colocou uma das pernas entre as dela, provocando ainda mais excitação. Era a primeira vez que Isabella sentia o sexo dele desperto e recuou por instinto, mas ele girou o corpo de forma a fazê-la encostar-se na mesa.

Isabella ficou vermelha e abaixou os olhos.

— Olhe para mim, Bella — pediu ele, num murmúrio. Ela forçou-se a fitá-lo, com timidez e excitação ao mesmo tempo. Os lábios dele se separaram, soltando a respiração, enquanto a erguia e ajeitava contra a mesa, de maneira que seus corpos se encaixaram melhor. Isabella moveu-se, numa tentativa fraca de escapar, e ele gemeu com o prazer que o movimento involuntariamente sensual lhe proporcionou.

— Edward... — a voz dela era febril.

— Queria que você experimentasse o prazer que eu sinto ao abraçá-la assim, Bella — disse Edward, olhando-a de frente. — Embaraçada?

— Um pouco — arquejou ela. — Nunca fiz isto com você...

— Não...

Ele abaixou os olhos para os seios modelados pela camiseta; o tecido fino revelava os mamilos enrijecidos.

Isabella sabia o que ele queria e não conseguia dominar o próprio corpo, que respondia ao apelo do dele,

Edward passou uma perna por trás dos joelhos dela, prendendo-a com firmeza, enquanto a mão deslizava por baixo da blusa, até chegar à renda fina do sutiã, que não foi em pecilho para seu toque. Acompanhou o desenho do mamilo com o indicador e o polegar, sentindo o corpo dela se con trair.

— Foi aqui que ele cortou você?

— Não... Foi no outro.

— Vou ter muito cuidado... Não se assuste. Levando as mãos às costas dela soltou o sutiã; segundos

depois tocou-lhe o seio nu e Isabella gemeu pelas sensações que ele despertava.

As mãos subiram pelo tórax, tirando a blusa, e quando ela as segurou ele fez que não, Isabella soltou-as e Edward prosseguiu.

O impacto dos olhos dele em sua pele nua a paralisou. Edward viu a cicatriz longa, fina, com as marcas dos pontos bem visíveis, e cerrou os dentes. Então, voltou a atenção para o outro seio, deliciando-se com sua perfeição.

Quando ele começou a abaixar a cabeça, Isabella, como que hipnotizada, ficou imóvel antecipando o que ia acon tecer; quando a boca tocou eroticamente o seio e ela gemeu alto Edward recuou, sem saber se era paixão ou medo que a fazia gemer.

— Estou machucando você? — perguntou, aflito.

Ela mordeu os lábios, tentando decidir entre a verdade e a mentira. Mas não precisou responder, porque Edward soube no mesmo instante e uma luz quente surgiu em seus olhos.

— Não fique embaraçada — murmurou - Eu também estou gostando. Você é tão suave, Isabella, é como passar os lábios por uma pétala de rosa.

Curvou-se de novo e dessa vez ela não resistiu mais.

Cedeu ao despertar de seu corpo, sem lutar, gemendo sua vemente, tremendo, entCullendo-se às sensações deliciosas.

Sentiu que era erguida e de súbito estava deitada na mesa, entre papéis e canetas. A boca de Edward era cálida, faminta, exigente e carinhosa; pouco depois a mão áspera deslizou pelas parte interna das coxas, fazendo-a separar as pernas. Ele deitou-se sobre ela e sentir o sexo dele, ardente e duro, mesmo através de duas camadas de brim, foi como uma explosão. Com um grito abafado, Isabella arqueou o corpo, movimen tando-se num ritmo instintivo que Edward acompanhou.

Cravando as unhas nos ombros dele, ela gemia de tal forma que os lábios dele abandonaram o seio e buscaram-lhe a boca para silenciá-la. Tremendo, no delírio do desejo, ela agarrava-se a ele, alucinada.

Edward estava tão embriagado pelo desejo quanto ela e acariciava-a com ardor, esfCullendo-se ansiosamente contra o corpo macio.

Perdida de amor, Isabella não pensava, apenas respondia à urgência de seus sentidos, que ansiavam por Edward, cada vez com maior violência. Passava os dedos nos bastos ca belos dele, mordia-lhe os lábios e continuou a se mover até que seu corpo foi percorrido por deliciosos tremores. De repente, frustrada, começou a chorar porque aquilo não era o bastante e ansiava loucamente por sentir Edward mais perto de si.

Só então ele percebeu que estavam indo muito longe e levou um choque. Parou de respirar, por instantes, enquanto a segurava, com mãos quase cruéis, lutando para se con trolar.

— Me ajude! — implorou, ofegando. — Me ajude, Isabella, Pare, por favor!

Abraçou-a e passou a falar baixinho, acalmando-a, livrando-lhe o corpo da paixão, até ela parar de tremer. Por fim Isabella abriu os olhos. Viu o teto, sentiu clipes de papel sob um ombro e o que parecia ser uma caneta pressionando o quadril. Segundos depois o rosto pálido de Edward surgiu em seu campo de visão, fitando-a com os olhos azuis-claros confusos. No mesmo instante ela sentiu-se tão chocada quanto ele e muito embaraçada.

— Calma — Edward sorriu com doçura. — Está tudo bem.

Ele se levantou, impressionado pela rápida resposta sensual dela depois de tudo que devia ter passado; correspon dera ao seu ardor da mesma forma que na primeira vez em que a beijara. Ficou orgulhoso, ela gostava dele a ponto de esquecer a revoltante experiência com James.

Isabella levantou-se também, pôs o sutiã, a blusa e fitou-o para descobrir sua própria curiosidade refletida nos olhar dele. Edward se tornava ainda mais atraente com a boca levemente inchada, os cabelos grisalhos despenteados. Tentando se re fazer, ela procurou Shep, que dormia enrodilhado no tapete.

— Belíssimo cão de guarda! — brincou, com a voz ainda alterada.

— Acho que não deve contar com a ajuda dele, se precisar, Bella.

Ela corou e, ao ajeitar a blusa, fez uma careta quando esbarrou na cicatriz.

— Fui muito violento? Desculpe. Você ainda está dolorida-

— Tudo bem — disse ela, baixando os olhos. — Você não me machucou. Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

— Pergunte...

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu o gosto dele.

— É assim bom só começo? — Atrapalhou-se. gaguejou. — Quero dizer, antes das pessoas... bem, se tornarem real mente íntimas?


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Ele não parece chocado, pensou Isabella. De fato, Edward sorria.

— Não. É assim o tempo todo, sempre, quando duas pessoas se desejam tão desesperadamente.

— Oh! — exclamou ela, empertigando o corpo. — Acho que é porque fico muito sozinha...

Era uma tentativa para ele não interpretar mal sua reação tão ardorosa e entusiasmada. Mas não funcionou.

— Você ficava muito sozinha.

— É. Acho que é por isso...

— E acha que tirei vantagem — sorriu ele. — Você teve contato íntimo com James?

Ela hesitou, depois assentiu:

— Eu não suportava que ele me tocasse, então James ficava furioso. Ele gostava de falar sobre o que fazia com outras mulheres e... Você não pode imaginar como era!

Edward se aproximou:

— Posso, sim... Agora acabou e você tem que esquecer.

— E se eu não puder? E se for mesmo frígida, como ele dizia?

— Isabella, se eu não tivesse parado, você pararia? — Ela baixou os olhos, em silêncio, — Não, você não é frígida.

— Mas nós não...

— Sei que se formos até o fim você vai participar. Talvez hesite no começo, mas eu posso fazê-la sentir tanto desejo que nem precisará de... preparo.

Ao ouvir aquilo a perplexidade dela tornou-se tão evidente que ele sorriu;

— Não entendeu? Para uma viúva, Isabella, você é muito ingênua. Não sabe nada sobre seu corpo, não é? Lamento que considere sexo algo feio e cruel. Não é. É um modo de expressar sentimentos e desejos que não podemos colocar em palavras.

— Você já fez sexo com alguém que amava? — indagou Isabella, insegura.

Ele hesitou e respirou fundo antes de responder:

— Não. Me diverti com as mulheres e elas se divertiram comigo. Sempre fui cuidadoso com as ligações, nunca houve nada... sério.

— E nunca haverá. Você sempre disse isso.

Edward observou-a:

— Você vai querer se casar, não é o tipo de mulher que tem filhos sem ser casada.

Ela desviou o rosto, sentindo-se vazia: não queria filhos porque não seriam de Edward, mas como dizer-lhe isso?

— Não quero casar, nem ter filhos.

— Isabella, os homens não são todos como James!

— Como uma mulher pode saber, antes de casar, que tipo de marido seu namorado vai ser? — colocou Isabella. — Como vai saber se ele não vai machucá-la, abusar dela ou ser infiel?

— Se ele a amar, não fará nada disso.

— Há homens que não se contentam com uma só mulher... Aliás — ela acrescentou, triste —, você sempre apa rece nos jornais com mulheres diferentes.

— Essas colunas sociais só fazem fofocas—justificou-se Edward. — Gosto da companhia de mulheres bonitas quando saio, só isso.

— Claro. E ninguém tem nada com isso, você é solteiro... — Isabella hesitou, depois foi em frente: — Um homem casado deve desistir das outras mulheres. Pelo menos, era o que eu achava, mas James nunca desistiu.

— James não a amava.

— Ele era meu dono. Dizia que tinha me comprado e que pagara caro por mim. Às vezes acho que foi isso mesmo. Meu pai não teria os cuidados que teve e eu ficaria na rua, se não fosse ele.

Era ruim para Edward recordar isso: não oferecera o menor apoio a ela e quando quisera ajudar, James dera um jeito de mantê-lo afastado. Compreendia, agora, que o primo tinha problemas existenciais com ele e ao notar que gostava de Isabella resolvera ficar com ela. Nunca percebera essa com petição!

A mágoa profunda e a raiva que sentia espelhou-se em seu rosto, fazendo Isabella recuar, enquanto dizia:

— Desculpe. Eu não devia falar nessas coisas.

— Não é isso — desabafou ele. — É que lamento não poder mudar o passado.

— Todo mundo passa por momentos ruins. O importante é lembrar que há uma luz no fim do túnel.

— Será? — Edward ficou pensativo por instantes, depois sacudiu a cabeça, sombrio: — Não. Não daria certo. Você precisa de um companheiro jovem.

— É, mesmo? Se pensa assim, por que afastou o Seth?

— Escute aqui, não tem o que fazer, em vez de ficar aqui me irritando? — atacou Edward, acuado.

— Gostaria de ter.,. — Ela suspirou. — Alice disse que você precisava de ajuda. Escrevo a máquina e posso pegar ditado, se não for muito rápido.

Ele olhou para a mesa e lembrou-se o que causara aquela desordem.

— Está bem — resmungou. — Pode começar arrumando minha mesa. E saiba que da próxima vez que acontecer não vou parar!

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, no que supunha ser um gesto de cinismo sofisticado:

— Se não parar, terá que se casar comigo.

No passado, a palavra casar lhe daria arrepios, mas Edward já não a achava tão ameaçadora e quanto mais convivia com Isabella, mais a queria por perto.

— Se é assim, acho melhor eu me controlar — respondeu, de cara feia.

— É bom, mesmo — disse ela, sem ceder dessa vez. — E acrescentou, sarcástica: — Você é velho demais para ter filhos, lembra?

— Mas sou bastante moço para fazê-los! — reagiu ele. — Por isso não pressione demais.

Ela sentia-se outra vez viva e Edward era seu mundo. Não gostava de desafiá-lo, mas ele precisava saber que não tinha medo dele.

— Se tivéssemos um filho — murmurou, intencional —, ele teria olhos azuis.

Pela primeira vez, Edward viu-se obrigado a bater em retirada e pegou o chapéu.

— Tenho muito que fazer... Se quiser arrumar o escritório, tudo bem, mas não tire nada da mesa ou nunca mais encontro.

— Sei... — sorriu ela.

— Onde está o Shep?

— Ali. Ele é o presente mais maravilhoso que já ganhei!

— Que bom — Edward segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez erguer o rosto. — Gosto do seu sorriso, mas ri tão pouco!

Ele se calou e fitou-lhe os lábios.

— Está com medo de me beijar? — provocou ela.

— Talvez... — Edward sorriu. — Fazemos uma mistura explosiva.— Não é sempre assim para um homem?

— Não para mim. Só sinto isso com você, Isabella — murmurou ele, beijando-a.

Foi um erro e ele percebeu tarde demais. Gemeu e largou o chapéu no chão, abraçando-a. Enfiou a língua na boca de Isabella e sentiu o corpo esguio vibrar em seus braços. O mundo se desvaneceu.

Batidas soavam, muito longe. Com esforço, ele ergueu o rosto e se descobriu lutando para respirar. Os olhos de Isabella estavam semicerrados, o rosto demonstrava espera ansiosa e a mão que colocara sobre um seio dela sentia o coração bater apressado.

— O que é? — perguntou, em voz alta.

— O mecânico chegou, sr. Cullen! — gritou um dos caubóis.

— Diga que já vou.

— Sim, senhor!

Passos se afastaram. Isabella não se moveu, não protes tou, nem tentou escapar.

— Quer mais? — perguntou Edward, com raiva da própria fraqueza,

— Sim. Por favor — foi um murmúrio apaixonado.

— Isabella...

— Por favor — repetiu ela, oferecendo-lhe os lábios. O beijo foi mais calmo e profundo dessa vez. Edward sentiu as pernas tremerem quando seus corpos se colaram. Segu rou-a pelos quadris, apertando-a mais contra si, movimen tando-se sensualmente. Por fim, teve que parar para respirar;

— Sabe que posso possuir você, agora, aqui mesmo? — perguntou, rouco.

— Sei...

Isabella tornou a abraçá-lo e ele a beijou de novo, se parando-lhe as pernas, encaixando seus corpos com mais precisão, e ela começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, Edward pensou em detê-la, sabendo o que aconteceria se ela tocasse seu peito. Mas na verdade não queria parar; segundos depois sentiu os dedos de Isabella passeando entre os pêlos do peito e não pôde conter um grito abafado.

Mais excitada ainda ao descobrir o que fazia com ele, ela percorreu o peito musculoso com os lábios ardentes.

— Não — implorou ele, tremulo, e separou-se dela enquanto era possível. — Oh, Deus! Não, Isabella!

Ela fitou-o, os olhos azuis sombrios de paixão:

— Eu deixo você continuar, Edward.

Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, apertando os ombros delicados a ponto de machucá-los, na tentativa de sufocar o desejo torturante. Encostou a testa na dela e res pirou fundo, para depois dizer:

— Não. Você pode ficar grávida.

Do jeito que ele falou parecia achar que aquilo seria o fim do mundo. Não queria filhos, não queria compromisso. No fervor dos beijos, ela esquecera disso tudo, mas Edward, não. Estava trêmulo, queria fazer amor com ela, mas não o bastante para esquecer as possíveis conseqüências que isso poderia ter.

Dessa vez, foi Isabella quem respirou fundo e disse, um minuto depois:

— Sim, está certo. Foi tolice minha não lembrar.

Ele mal a ouviu e não entendeu o que ela dissera: seu corpo se tornara uma enorme dor, que não sentia desde a adolescência.

— Fique parada, meu bem — pediu, arquejante. — Não torne as coisas piores.

Ela não notara que continuava a se mover muito lenta mente, esfCullendo o corpo no dele. Imobilizou-se por com pleto, enquanto Edward se concentrava em respirar fundo, até que começou a relaxar. Ela o observava, tranqüila, sem culpa, aprendendo com ele coisas que não sabia sobre os ho mens. Seus olhos percorriam Edward de alto a baixo, procurando os indícios que revelavam o desejo profundo e notou que era lenta, muito lenta, a recuperação do controle.

— Pare de me olhar assim — pediu ele, inquieto.

— Estou curiosa. Nunca o tinha visto desse jeito.

— Orgulhosa?

Ela assentiu.

— De certo modo. Ninguém nunca me quis assim. Dói? Ele riu:

— Meu Deus...

— Então, dói? — insistiu Isabella. — Uns livros dizem que dói, outros que não. Mas todos concordam que um homem pode controlar-se, se precisar. James dizia que não podia e que batia em mim por isso... É verdade?

Ele soltou o ar com força,

— Depende do nível da excitação. Você o excitou como fez comigo e depois se recusou?

Isabella tornou a se contrair: Edward não conseguia deixar de pensar que tinha sido culpa dela! Não percebeu que era o ciúme perguntando por ele.

— Eu não conseguiria excitá-lo, nem se fosse uma sedutora nata! — respondeu ela, por fim. — James dizia que eu era fria, mas a verdade é que não me desejava. Nunca me quis, fisicamente. Ele era...

Ela não conseguia dizer a palavra.

Edward ainda lutava para respirar normalmente:

— Ele era o quê?

— Não importa, ele morreu — disse ela indo até a porta do escritório. — Vou tomar café e depois venho arrumar o escritório.

— Saio em minutos e aí você pode começar, Bella. Ela assentiu e foi para a cozinha.

Edward saiu do escritório fervendo de raiva. Por duas vezes no mesmo dia Isabella o fizera perder a cabeça. Descobrira que era fraco diante dela e a deixara perceber isso, dando-lhe uma arma que poderia destruí-lo. Nunca estivera tão ex posto. Será que ela sabia? Claro que sim! E tinha todos os motivos do mundo para usar esse poder contra ele, que não sabia como se defender. Precisava se libertar. Uma viagem talvez... Era isso. Ficar algum tempo longe resolveria. Di rigiu-se à garagem procurando uma boa desculpa para deixar o rancho.

A hora do jantar Alice estava anormalmente quieta, ca lada, e a sra. Bird colocara só dois lugares na mesa. Co meçaram a comer, até que Isabella rompeu o silêncio:

— Algo errado, Alice?

— Não sei... — A amiga olhou-a, fixo: — Você e o Edward tiveram algum problema?

Mais ou menos — Isabella baixou os olhos. — Por quê?

— Ele ligou para a sra. Bird dizendo que ia para Nassau esta tarde. Não voltou nem para trocar de roupa, fazer as malas...

Isabella sentiu um impacto ao entender no mesmo instante o que houvera. Era tão baixa a opinião que Edward tinha dela? Como podia imaginar que era capaz de usar sua atração para levá-lo para o casamento? Ele pensara, e parecia que às vezes ainda pensava, que ela levara James ao suicídio negando-lhe seu corpo. Só Deus sabia como Edward a julgava depois da loucura que acontecera em seu escritório, naquela

tarde.

— ... parece que Tânia foi com ele — dizia Alice, aborrecida.

Foi o golpe final. Isabella largou os talheres e começou a chorar.

— É, eu sabia — murmurou Alice, triste, levantou-se e abraçou a amiga, — Pobrezinha! O amor não some só porque queremos, não é? Mesmo depois do modo como ele a tratou, você ainda...

— Eu o odeio!

— Claro que sim — concordou a amiga, afagando-a. — Ele é um animal.

— Edward acha que levei o James ao suicídio, provocando-o sexualmente — soluçou Isabella. — Ainda acha que o ma tei!

— Não, não acha. Ele só está tentando se defender, Bella. Convenceu-se de que é velho demais para você e não quer mudar de idéia. Infelizmente, Edward deixou nossa infância distorcer toda sua vida. Sinto muito que ele a esteja ma goando desse modo. Você não tem culpa!

Isabella chorou até a garganta doer, então enxugou os olhos na barra da blusa e aceitou o lenço que Alice oferecia para assoar o nariz.

— Não posso mais ficar aqui — disse quando ficou mais calma. — Essa situação está acabando comigo.

— Eu sei. Mas você ainda não sarou e...

— Sarei, sim. Se me alugar seu apartamento e Edward me der a mesada que prometeu, dá para eu me virar até arrumar um emprego. Em Victoria deve haver alguém que precise de uma datilógrafa.

— Não sei, acho que não deve...

— Mas preciso! — insistiu Isabella. — Não posso ficar aqui, esperando pelas migalhas que Edward resolver me dar, Alice!

— É tão doloroso, Bella?

— Se é! — Isabella riu, amarga. — É muito doloroso, Edward não quer compromisso, filhos, nem a mim. Nessa or dem. Ele me disse.

Isabella não contou o que o levara a dizer isso, nem precisava. Alice sentira a tensão entre os dois.

Ele vai me matar quando voltar e não a encontrar aqui

— Não. Garanto que vai ficar aliviado. Me ajuda, Alice?

— Acho que não tenho escolha — concordou ela, triste. Isabella sorriu:

— Nem eu. Vai dar certo, sossegue... .

Alice não estava convencida, mas compreendia que a amiga viveria no inferno se Edward quisesse simplesmente mantê-la por perto.

— E o Shep? — perguntou, achando-se idiota.

Era péssima a idéia de deixar o cachorrinho, porém Isabella não tinha saída.

— Tem que ficar aqui — respondeu, desanimada.

— Nos fins de semana, eu levo Shep para visitá-la...

— Você é a melhor das amigas! — Isabella sorriu entre as lágrimas.

— E você, a minha melhor amiga! Só queria que meu irmão não fosse uma carga tão pesada para nós duas!

Desejo que Isabella compartilhava fervorosamente.

Dois dias depois, Isabella dirigia o pequeno carro que Alice alugara para ela. Sua amiga a seguia de perto, com as malas. A costela ainda doía um pouco, mas não chegava a ser empecilho.

O apartamento em Victoria era grande o bastante para duas pessoas e tinha uma vista muito bonita. Arrumaram tudo, compraram provisões e não esconderam a tristeza quando chegou a hora de Alice ir embora.

— Você tem o telefone do rancho, se precisar de mim. Sábado próximo eu venho com o Shep. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

— Claro! Pode deixar, Alice: isto é Victoria, não Nova York — respondeu Isabella procurando sorrir. — Estarei na maior segurança.

— Espero que sim... A sra. Lowery e o marido moram no apartamento ao lado. São dois velhinhos muito gentis e se precisar de algo é só bater lá. Ele trabalhava na polícia.

— Está bem. Obrigada, Alice, por tudo!

— Eu devia trazido você para cá antes, mas sempre fico esperando que Edward mude. Já devia ter aprendido: ele está velho demais para mudar.

— O que não é realmente uma surpresa, Alice. Se ele quisesse se casar, já o teria feito. Eu é que sonho demais. Sempre pensei que se amasse muito alguém, esse alguém acabaria me amando também, mas não é assim. Não é in crível que eu ainda ame tanto o mesmo homem e ele con tinue a não ligar para mim?

— Acho que está enganada quanto a isso. Acho que Edward é louco por você.

— Louco para transar comigo. Só isso — afirmou Isabella, desolada.

Alice não podia negar, pois Edward deixara a situação muito clara: saíra em viagem para o exterior com uma mulher para fazer outra mulher deixa-lo em paz. Continuava dando seus recados de modo cruel e Isabella não esqueceria este tão cedo.

— Vejo você no sábado, então — disse Alice. — Ligue, se precisar.

Quando a porta se fechou, Isabella ficou realmente sozinha pela primeira vez em anos. Logo iria se acostumar, disse a si mesma, consolando-se.

Passou esse fim de semana sozinha, esperando que o telefone tocasse e que fosse Edward dizendo que cometera um erro terrível. Esperava a campainha tocar e vê-lo ao abrir a porta.

Mas a segunda-feira chegou e Edward continuava em Nassau com Tânia. Se quisera deixar claro para Isabella o que pensava, conseguira. Dessa vez ela entendera muito bem e se resignara com a idéia quê ele não fazia parte de seu futuro.

Alice lhe dera endereços para procurar trabalho e ela foi não só a esses lugares, mas também a outros que encontrou em jornais. Para sua surpresa, arranjou emprego no primeiro dia. Uma imobiliária precisava de recepcionista e Isabella era exatamente o que a diretora da empresa pro curava.

Começou a trabalhar na terça-feira. A velocidade de sua datilografia era suficiente para as exigências do trabalho e sua personalidade adaptava-se aos requisitos. Marcava en trevistas para a chefe e quatro vendedores, como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda. Voltou para casa cansada no final do dia, mas adorou trabalhar. Sentia-se segura ao ver-se capaz de ganhar um salário para pagar o aluguel e seu sus tento.

No sábado, quando Alice e Shep chegaram, Isabella estava feliz. Cortara o cabelo e usava roupas novas. Parecia alegre, resplandecente e as olheiras estavam diminuindo.

— Eu não acredito, você está ótima! — exclamou Alice.

— Não é genial? Nunca imaginei que poderia me divertir tanto trabalhando e, além disso, vou receber um salário que me permitirá viver numa boa. Nem mesmo preciso da me sada da herança: dá para pagar o aluguel e comer!

Alice mostrou dúvidas:

— Não se sinta independente tão depressa, Bella... Vá com calma. Você ainda não está, mesmo, boa e não deve exagerar.

— Não seja estraga-prazeres! — reclamou Isabella, que a essa altura estava no chão brincando com Shep. — Ele cresceu, não é? Oh, estava com tanta saudade!

Ela também sentia falta de Edward e de ver o treinador exercitando os cavalos. Mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Jamais alguém, nem mesmo Alice, iria saber a saudade que sentia do rancho. E dele.

E representou o papel que se destinara tão bem que Alice voltou para casa tranqüila.

Edward regressou da viagem quinze dias depois. Enquanto ficara fora, não telefonara e nem mesmo mandara um postal. Parecia abatido e o bronzeado era o único detalhe saudável nele. Logo ficou evidente que seu gênio não melhorara com as férias: assim que pisou no rancho, parou junto da estrebaria para repreender dois caubóis que não tinham feito alguma coisa que ele determinara.

Como chegara quase na hora do jantar, tomou um banho e ao entrar na sala estranhou ver só dois lugares na mesa.

Alice serviu-se do assado e purê, enquanto Edward lutava para não fazer a pergunta da qual temia a resposta.

— Não se dê ao trabalho de perguntar, meu caro — disse Alice, fria, depois de um minuto. — Bella foi embora.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Bella foi embora... — repetiu Edward, pá lido. — Para onde?

— Para Victoria, aluguei nosso apartamento para ela. Já arrumou emprego: é recepcionista numa imobiliária e está radiante.

Levou alguns minutos para ele se ajustar à idéia. Não esperava que Isabella fosse embora. Viajara na esperança de controlar a paixão, mas só conseguira ficar ainda mais inquieto e de mau humor, de tanto pensar nela: não esquecia os dois longos anos de terror que ela passara com James, por causa dele.

De súbito, lembrou-se que tinha arrumado um emprego para Seth em Victoria. Será que Isabella resolvera ir morar lá para procurá-lo? Ficou gelado ao pensar que podia tê-la empurrado para os braços de outro homem pela segunda vez.

— Oh, não! — exclamou, apoiando a testa nos punhos fechados. — Deus, de novo, não!

— Do que está reclamando? — atacou Alice, impiedosa. Acrescentou, irônica: — Como vai a Tânia?

— Não sei.

— Você a levou para Nassau. Ou não?

— Só estávamos no mesmo avião — explicou Edward. — Ela não foi, comigo.

— Você disse à sra. Bird que ela ia com você. — Ele gemeu de novo, mas Alice não teve pena: — Bella chorou dois dias antes de ir para Victoria! — Sentiu-se culpada ao ver como o irmão empalidecer mais, porém continuou: — Saiu daqui arrasada, pensando que você tinha ido embora com Tânia. Mas quando a vi, neste sábado, estava bonita, iluminada como um raio de sol e nem tocou no seu nome. Ele limitou-se a olhá-la feio.

— Hum, este risoto está delicioso! — Ela deu outra garfada. — Você está sem fome?

— Estou.

— Pois é, disse tantas vezes que não a queria que ela acre ditou. Por que não fica contente? — Silêncio de Edward. — Você é velho demais para ela, lembra? E não quer filhos. Bella ainda é jovem, quer se casar e ter uma família. Parece que Seth disse a mesma coisa ao pai, no mês passado... Você arrumou um emprego para ele em Victoria, não foi? Seria gozado se os dois se encontrassem e acabassem casando.

Edward se levantou, furioso. Foi para o escritório, bateu a porta, dirigiu-se ao bar e pegou a garrafa de uísque. Quando ia servir-se, parou:

— Não — disse a si mesmo. — Esta não é a resposta. Então, olhou para o líquido castanho.

— Pensando bem, por que não?

Bebia a segunda dose quando se sentou à escrivaninha e deixou a imaginação vagar. Isabella e Seth já deviam ter se encontrado e na certa estavam juntos naquele exato momento. Olhou para a mesa, lembrando-se de quando a beijara ali. Isabella iria beijar Seth do mesmo modo?

Tentou evitar a lembrança, mas recordou que não fora ela que detivera os acontecimentos naquela tarde, fora ele. Ela até que se oferecera...

— Não!

Ficou chocado com a própria voz. Estava ficando louco, deixando-se dominar daquele jeito. Não podia ceder, porque sabia que não servia para Isabella. Era velho demais.

Apesar do péssimo casamento, ela ainda era capaz de se apaixonar. Sentiria mesmo algo por ele ou se tratava apenas de curiosidade?, perguntou a si mesmo, ansioso.

Serviu-se de mais bebida. Não podia acreditar que a re cusara de forma tão cruel, que fugira. Sempre fugia dela, mas se reencontravam e aquela situação não tinha sentido. Olhou para a garrafa. Quantos drinques tomara? Dois? Três? Já começava a sentir-se melhor.

Alice encontrou-o caído sobre a escrivaninha, uma hora depois.

— Pobrezinho — murmurou, penalizada.— Você não cede nunca, não é?

— Ela me deixou — resmungou Edward.

— Você a deixou. Ela está apaixonada por você.

— Não. Bella nunca me amou. É jovem demais para amar assim.

— O amor não tem limite de idade — disse Alice, com paciência. — Ela o amou todos esses anos e você sempre a rejeitou. Primeiro foi o James, agora vai ser o Seth. Isabella vai desperdiçar a vida com outros homens, quando quer você, com cabelos brancos e tudo.

— Oh, Deus, eu sou velho demais! Velho demais para ser marido dela. para ser pai! — Edward estava desesperado. — Ela vai se cansar de mim, você não vê? Vai querer alguém mais jovem e eu vou sofrer as penas do inferno quando ela for embora!

Alice olhou, surpresa, para o irmão. Ele teria noção do que acabara de dizer?

— Edward... — murmurou, suavemente.

— Eu não quis a ninguém mais desde que a encontrei, uma tarde, na loja do pai, de jeans, com uma camiseta velha. Como eu a queria! Mais do que minha própria vida. Depois disso, nunca mais houve alguém em rainha vida, no meu coração, na minha cama...

Era incrível como Edward amava Isabella, pensou Alice, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia traí-lo, mas devia deixá-lo esconder o que sentia e, assim, arruinar a vida dele e a de Isabella? Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

Não sabia e, sofrendo pelo irmão, levou-o como pôde até o sofá.

— Você vai se odiar — disse para o irmão adormecido.

Muito mais tarde ele acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e foi para a cama, sem perceber Alice, que ficara o tempo todo sentada numa poltrona junto dele. Desabou na cama, caindo em sono profundo.

Quando Edward acordou, no dia seguinte, voltara a ser ele mesmo e sentou-se para o café, mostrando-se animado como sempre.

— Tenho que ir a Victoria — informou Alice. — Se ficar muito tarde para voltar, vou dormir com Isabella.

— Tudo bem — ele começou a comer.

— Algum recado?

— Não.

— Edward, você já desperdiçou dois anos de suas vidas. — Alice decidira tentar. — Seth é como James, um homem vazio. Eu acho que não vai maltratá-la, mas Isabella não será feliz com ele.

— A vida é dela, que cometa os próprios erros.

— Você é o maior "erro" dela! Ela nunca vai amar mais ninguém e você só sabe rejeitá-la! — Alice, levantou-se. revoltada. — Me sinto culpada por ser amiga dela. Se não fosse, ela não o teria conhecido e não sofreria tanto.

— Você não tem direito de se meter na minha vida, nem na de Isabella.

— Não estou me metendo e prometo não interferir, mas espero que você suma da vida dela, para que Bella possa ao menos viver em paz!

— E o que pretendo.

— Ótimo. — Ela engoliu a raiva. — Talvez eu esteja errada quanto ao Seth. Talvez ele a torne feliz.

— É, talvez...

Não havia mais o que dizer e Alice saiu para trabalhar.

Isabella tinha mesmo encontrado Seth numa lanchonete, na hora do almoço, e ficara contente em ver alguém conhecido. Isso levara ao primeiro encontro, depois ao segundo...

Alice ficou na casa dela nessa noite e não falou sobre o irmão. Isabella contou sobre Seth, alegre, parecendo decidida a esquecer Edward e viver em paz. Mas Alice conseguia ver dentro dela: sua amiga sofria. Torceu para que Edward esti vesse certo e que Seth pudesse tornar Isabella feliz.

No entanto, a relação entre Isabella e Seth não evoluiu. Eles se davam bem, mas apenas como amigos, e a amizade era de ambos os lados, pois ele se apaixonara por uma mulher que infelizmente era casada. Fazia confidências e se aconse lhava com Isabella, o que os tomava cada vez mais unidos.

Como gostavam do mesmo tipo de filmes, tinham criado o hábito de assistir vídeos e comer pipoca, nas noites de sexta-feira.

Quando Alice soube disso, ficou impressionada com a inocência daquela amizade. Passou a ficar com eles uma ou outra sexta-feira e tornou-se amiga de Seth também.

— Você anda passando bastante tempo em Victoria ultimamente — comentou Edward, numa noite, ao jantar.

— Gosto de estar com Bella e Seth.

— Seth?

— E. Nas sextas à noite vemos filmes no apartamento.

— Ela não resistiu a dar uma cutucada: — Eles estão sempre juntos ultimamente...

— Eles andam transando no meu apartamento? — Os olhos dele faiscavam.

— Você viu o que disse? — zangou-se Alice. — Acha, mesmo, que a Isabella é "assim"?

Ele estava louco de ciúmes. Isabella e Seth...

— Será que não percebeu quanto ela sofreu com James? — continuou a irmã. — Acha que iria sequer pensar em ter uma vida promíscua depois daquilo? Ela está assustada, Edward!

— Não foi o que demonstrou comigo...— ele riu, sarcástico. Os olhos de Alice arregalaram-se de fúria, mas ela se calou.

— Eu não a seduzi, se é o que esse seu olhar está perguntando. Ainda tenho alguns princípios.

— Não devia ter ido embora, Edward — o tom de Alice suavizara-se. — Achou que seria melhor para Bella, não?

— Lembra o que aconteceu quando éramos crianças, Alice?

— Foi diferente — afirmou ela. — Mamãe nunca amou papai. Ela só gostava do dinheiro dele... — O rosto bonito da moça escureceu de tristeza. — Não gostava nem mesmo de nós dois, porque atrapalhávamos a vida dela. Papai é que quis filhos, era louco por crianças.

— Ela o amava quando se casaram — insistiu Edward.

— Você sabe que isso não é verdade. É apenas uma justificativa que inventou para afastar Isabella.

Ele ficou calado e ela pressionou:

— Vamos, Edward, fale de uma vez. Qual é o verdadeiro motivo? Era um chute no escuro, mas ele se desconcertou, ficou pálido:.

— James disse que Bella queria meu dinheiro — a voz dele estava irreconhecível — e como não caí, foi atrás do dinheiro dele.

— E você acreditou?

— Fazia sentido. — Ele suspirou, desalentado. — Sou dezesseis anos mais velho que ela... James disse ficávamos ridículos juntos, que todos riam.

— Ele tinha inveja de você, Edward! Sabia do seu problema com mamãe e aproveitou. Não devia ter acreditado.

— Aconteceu uma vez, quando eu tinha vinte e seis anos e decidi me casar com a Edie...

— Mas descobriu que ela vivia dizendo às amigas as coisas caras que ia comprar quando casasse com você. Eu lembro.

— Isabella me quer, sempre quis — ele acrescentou, pensativo —, eu acho. Querer não é o bastante e agora não sei se ela está tentando apenas recuperar a auto-estima que perdeu porque James dizia que era frígida.

— Talvez seja mesmo isso. Se for, é o Seth que vai ajudá-la — lembrou Alice.

— Sim e ele é jovem como ela.

— Sem dúvida — concordou Alice. — Trata-a com muito carinho, leva-a para passear, compra flores e até faz o jantar quando ela está cansada. Ele é ótimo!

Edward sentiu-se mal. Não pensava que o caso fosse tão sério. Pelo que ouvira da irmã, achava que Seth era só um amigo, mas pelo jeito entendera tudo errado.

— Sei... — murmurou.

— Estou feliz por você ter desistido, Edward. É bonito da sua parte, se nada tem para oferecer a ela. Bella está encon trando seu caminho, contando apenas consigo mesma, pela primeira vez na vida. Longe de você, ela é outra mulher.

— Outra mulher? — Edward quase saltou. — Como assim?

— Bem... É feliz.

Ele se levantou e saiu da sala. No mesmo instante Alice ficou insegura com o que fizera. Se Isabella estava apenas representando, se ainda amava Edward, então o que acabara de dizer podia ter destruído a última chance deles.

Era domingo. Isabella fora à igreja com Seth e o levara ao aeroporto: ele ia ficar fora dois dias a negócios. Quando chegou em casa, achou o apartamento muito vazio. Nada havia de interessante na tevê, por isso o toque de campainha foi bem recebido. Em seguida, lembrou-se que só poderia ser um vizinho e não estava com disposição para conversar.

De jeans e camiseta, descalça, ela espiou pelo olho-mágico e ficou paralisada ao ver o rosto moreno, sério, do homem que fazia tudo para esquecer. Fechou os olhos e apoiou-se na porta. Edward. Era Edward e como o amava, como o queria!

— Abra a porta, Isabella — disse ele.

— Como sabe que estou em casa? — respondeu, zangada.

— Eu podia ter saído!

— Mas não saiu.

Ela suspirou. Se tivesse ficado quieta... Abriu a porta, desanimada.

— Entre. Afinal de contas, o apartamento é seu.

Ele fechou a porta e pôs o Stetson no balcão do bar. Estava de terno e gravata.

— Como vai? — perguntou, formal.

— Assim como está vendo — Isabella sacudiu os ombros. Ele olhou ao redor. Não parecia haver mais ninguém.

— Eu não estraguei os móveis — disse ela, interpretando errado o exame dele.

— Nenhuma luta de judô com o Seth no meu sofá, nas noites de sexta?

— Iremos ver os filmes no apartamento de Seth se não quer que ele venha aqui — a voz dela era fria.

— Não dou a mínima para o que você faz com o Seth

— afirmou ele, com pose, mas estava abatido.

— Você parece cansado — comentou ela e Edward sacudiu os ombros. — Desculpe, não quer atenções de minha parte.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e foi olhar pela janela. Era um dia quente de verão.

— Para que veio? — indagou Isabella.

— Para ver se você está bem.

— Estou. Tenho um bom emprego, amigos... Creio que não vou precisar da herança. Nesse caso, posso doar para um orfanato?

— Não precisa fazer gesto nobres! — agrediu ele, voltando-se.

— Não é "gesto". Não quero o dinheiro do James. Nunca quis. — Olhou-o com atenção. — O que foi, ficou desa pontado? Sei que pensa que me casei por dinheiro.

— Não há previsão nenhuma para o caso de você recusá-lo — desconversou Edward,

— Então, faça o que quiser com ele. Não o quero e não teria casado com o James se não fosse peio meu pai. Mas pelo menos uma coisa boa veio disso: papai foi bem tratado e morreu com dignidade.

— Por que não me pediu ajuda, Bella?

— Nunca teria pensado nisso.

— Seu pai era meu amigo... eu era cliente dele. Teria feito qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo.

Isabella desviou os olhos e Edward aproximou-se. Algo, tal vez um rápido brilho que passara pelos olhos azuis-escuros ao ouvi-lo chamara-lhe a atenção.

— Você está escondendo alguma coisa. O que é? Hesitante, ela apertou os lábios, mas Edward seria capaz de

ficar parado ali a noite toda até ela responder.

— James me avisou para não lhe pedir ajuda, que você queria que eu me casasse com ele e parasse de incomodá-lo...

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Edward. — Então, foi isso.

— Mas ele não precisava ter falado nada, Edward — a tristeza dela era dolorosa. — Você já deixara bem claro que não queria nada comigo. Mesmo com meu pai doente daquele jeito, você raramente aparecia e quando o fazia...

— Nada tinha de gentil para lhe dizer! James me mantinha furioso, não me deixava chegar perto de você. Sabia disso? Vivia dizendo que você me odiava.

Ela ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver a dor que essas lembranças provocavam nele.

— Eu nunca disse isso! — protestou, sincera.

— Não? Ele me afirmou que você só concordou em casar com ele quando lhe provou que tinha mais dinheiro do que eu.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Isabella ficou olhando para Edward. Não ia negar 'tudo outra vez.

— Sim, eu sei — sorriu ele. — Sempre pensei o pior de você, mas ele fez tudo parecer tão lógico! Engoli mentiras durante dois anos.

— Nem tudo era mentira — discordou ela. — James disse que eu era frígida e era verdade,

— Não comigo.

— Há mais na intimidade do que beijos e eu o destruí na cama, tornei-o incapaz...

— Você tem idéia do que está dizendo? — alarmou-se Edward. — Ele fez amor com você até o fim?

— Até o fim? Edward, por favor!

Ela se levantou e ele também, segurando-a pelos braços:

— Diga!

— Não, ele nunca fez!

Edward imobilizou-se por segundos. Então, a cor voltou-lhe ao rosto e ele murmurou: — Você ainda é virgem.

— Que diferença isso faz? — afligiu-se Isabella.

— Você não tem mesmo idéia, não é?

— Do quê?

Nervoso, ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, lutando contra impulsos violentos.

— O que você sente pelo Seth? — perguntou, por fim, contendo a voz. — Por favor, Bella, não diga que não é da minha conta!

— Não é mesmo, mas ele é meu amigo.

— Você o ama?

— Gosto dele. Não estou pronta para amar, acabo de sair de um casamento desastroso.

— Sei disso. — Edward respirou fundo. — Você é feliz?

— Há alguém feliz? Estou contente.

— Você deve ter me acusado muitas vezes pelos seus problemas — disse ele, tenso.

— Não se orgulhe disso. Quando cometo erros, sei pagar por eles. Não preciso culpar, nem tento me apoiar nos outros.

— Eu também pensava assim — ele sorriu, amargo.

— Você não precisa de ninguém. Edward — era uma acu sação.

— Você acha? Só tenho Alice. Quando ela casar, ficarei sozinho com meus princípios, minha consciência e meu gê nio impossível, coisas que não irão me aquecer nas noites de inverno, Bella, quando eu precisar de uma mulher em meus braços.

— Você não tem dificuldade em arranjar mulheres...

— Em "arranjar", não, porque sou rico.

— Todo mundo sabe disso — Isabella, confusa, tentava parecer irônica.

— Esse ê o problema: nunca sei o motivo real de uma mulher estar comigo.

Edward parecia querer dizer algo, mas ela não sabia o quê.

— Quer um café? — ofereceu, para quebrar a tensão. Ele assentiu e ela foi para a cozinha. Voltou pouco depois e colocou a bandeja na mesinha de centro.

— Fiz biscoitos — informou, apontando para o prato.

— Sempre gostei de biscoitos de limão... — Ele mordeu um e viu que era de limão. — Você estava me esperando?

— Claro que não! Também gosto de biscoitos de limão. Não seja pretensioso!

— Faz tempo que deixei de ser, Bella. Ponha creme no meu café, por favor, sem açúcar.

Enquanto ela servia ele permaneceu sentado, com ar senhoril.

— Foi mesmo você quem fez esses biscoitos? — per guntou quando ela lhe passou a xícara.

— Foi, mas tinha perdido o jeito. Papai era diabético, lembra? Não podia comer doces.

— Pode fazer desses biscoitos sempre: estão ótimos.

— Obrigada. Como vai a Alice?

— Com saudade de você e o Shep também.

— Quando puder morar numa casa — disse ela, sonhadora, — ele vem ficar comigo.

— Há um modo mais fácil: por que você não volta para casa?

— O rancho não é minha casa — disse ela, fria.

Terminando o café, ele pôs a xícara na mesa, então começou a desabotoar a camisa com os olhos fixos nos de Isabella, que ficou imobilizada.

— Quer mais café? — perguntou, disfarçando a pertur bação.

Ele fez que não, abriu o cinto, tirou-o da calça e o jogou longe. Então, tornou a se recostar no sofá e sorriu.

— Venha aqui — pediu, com voz aveludada.

Ela arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou. Edward sorriu, sabendo como era difícil para ela resistir.

— Está com medo, Bella? — provocou. — Vamos no seu ritmo: prometo não fazer nada que você não queira.

— Está brincando, Edward? — murmurou ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Por que não bate em mim e vê se é tão divertido quanto me humilhar?

Levantou-se para fugir, mas ele foi mais rápido; segurou-a e voltou-a para si.

— Não chore, Bella — murmurou. — Não estou brincando.

— Vai ser como sempre foi e você já me magoou o bastante!

— Sim. Magoei muito a nós dois, inutilmente. — Segu rou-lhe o queixo, com delicadeza. — Olhe bem para mim, querida. Vê? Não sou um jovem.

Isabella teve uma vontade imensa de se aninhar ao peito dele e ficar ali para sempre. Mas obrigou-se a lembrar que Edward sempre a beijava, acariciava, apenas para dar-lhe uma idéia do que seria fazer amor com ele. E como ela sofria, depois!

— Não está na hora de parar? — perguntou, com voz presa.

— Parar? — estranhou ele.

— Sim, porque não demora você vai sentir-se culpado, me dizer algo desagradável e me mandar embora.

— É o que eu faço?

— Todas às vezes.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e abraçou-a.

— Sempre me senti culpado — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — Poderia ter evitado o James na sua vida.

— Como? — Isabella ainda tentava lutar. — Sacrifican do-se no lugar dele?

— Não teria sido um sacrifício. Dá para você ouvir meu coração?

— Está batendo depressa.

A mão dele baixou e envolvendo um seio com delicadeza.

— O seu também está apressado. Chegue mais perto, Bella. Quero sentir suas pernas contra as minhas.

— Não é perigoso? É, muito!

A confissão foi o bastante. Isabella se aproximou e colou o corpo ao dele.

— Não se afaste — implorou Edward ao ouvido dela. — Não me importo que sinta como a quero. Não importa mais.

Ela abraçou-o e seus corpos de encaixaram, fazendo-os vibrar.

— Me acaricie, Bella, me deixe louco.

Isabella passou as mãos, de leve, nas costas dele, atenta, observando as reações.

— Você gosta? — perguntou, num murmúrio.

— Muito, mas seria melhor se não houvesse nada entre nós.

Num impulso, ela tirou a camiseta e o sutiã, dizendo a si mesma que estava doída, mas esqueceu tudo quando encostou os seios no peito dele.

Edward tentou reter um gemido, enquanto ela se imobilizava, seus olhos procurando segurança nos dele. As mãos fortes, grandes, tremiam ao envolver o rosto de Isabella.

— Só há um modo de estarmos mais próximos um do outro — disse ele, com a voz embargada — e você sabe qual é.

— Sim — gemeu ela e seus braços o apertaram. — Edward! Quando ele a pegou no colo, fitou-a intensamente, fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa que ela entendeu.

— Pelo menos me deixe grávida — pediu, como resposta, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. — Me dê isso, se não pode me dar mais nada.

— Isabella! — exclamou Edward, chocado.

— É tão chocante assim? — ela fitou-o com meiguice. — Sei que você não quer compromisso, não vou pedir nada, se é o que o preocupa.

Ele não pôde falar e ela entendeu como uma negativa.

— Você não quer um filho, Edward? Eu ia cuidar tão dele ou dela! Assim, nunca mais ficaria sozinha e você poderia nos visitar quando quisesse.

Ele fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios, e por um mo mento a abraçou com tanta força que a ergueu do chão. Ficaram imóveis, fortemente abraçados.

Isabella forçou-se a respirar devagar, acalmando as ba tidas do coração. Não sabia como enfrentaria o olhar dele de novo: fora longe demais. Quando ia aprender?

— Por favor me ponha no chão, Edward — pediu, com a dignidade que lhe restava.

Em vez disso, ele foi até a poltrona e sentou-se, com ela no colo. Seus lábios procuraram e encontraram os dela; de pois disso Isabella não conseguiu mais pensar.

Ela o acariciou, passando os dedos nos cabelos, no rosto, nos olhos e percebeu que estavam molhados. Levou um minuto até compreender; ergueu a cabeça e ele a fitou sem ter vergonha por estar chorando.

— Não diga nada, fique quieta, querida — pediu, amo roso.

Tocou-lhe os seios de leve, percorrendo a cicatriz, com suavidade, depois curvou-se, beijou a marca do ferimento, deslizou os lábios até o mamilo rijo e envolveu-o sensual mente. Ela recuou e gemeu. Então, Edward perguntou, em voz baixa:

— Você teria vergonha de dar de mamar para um bebê?

A esperança a dominou.

— Não!

Edward sugou o seio com uma fome gentil, depois procurou a boca de Isabella e beijou-a. Ela o abraçou com força, tremendo de prazer.

Num impulso, ele levantou-se, levou-a para o sofá e deitou-se com ela ao lado, as pernas se entrelaçando de forma natural, como se fizessem isso há anos. Apoiou a cabeça numa almofada e a de Isabella repousou no peito dele.

Ouvia o coração bater, era pele contra pele numa intimidade tão excitante quanto inesperada.

— Por que você parou? — perguntou ela, temerosa. Ele deslizou a mão pelas costas dela, até a cintura e

respondeu;

— Porque não vamos fazer nosso primeiro bebê enquanto não estivermos casados.

— Mas... mas você disse...

— Eu disse que poderíamos tentar fazer um filho — sorriu ele —, mas não disse que nosso filho seria ilegítimo.

— Você não quer se casar! — ela estava confusa.

— Não, não quero — respondeu Edward, depois de beijá-la. — Acho que você vai se cansar de mim e querer um homem mais jovem. No entanto, resolvi lidar com isso quando che gar a hora.

— Então, vai ter de esperar muito — afirmou Isabella, muito segura de si. — Me apaixonei por você quando tinha vinte anos e o amo até agora. Desisti da minha casa, da minha honra e até da minha vida por você.

— Isabella... — começou ele, sem jeito,

— Tudo bem, Edward. Sei que não sente o mesmo por mim, mas depois que as crianças nascerem você vai amá-las e talvez seja feliz.

Ele estava tão emocionado que mal conseguia falar:

— É tão difícil para mim...

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios dele:

— Não precisa dizer nada.

Os olhos dele a percorreram inteira e ela murmurou:

— Sinto pela cicatriz, Edward. Talvez ela suma com o tempo.

— Acha que eu me importo, anjo? Com ou sem cicatriz, você é perfeita para mim. Sempre foi!

Ela não soube o que dizer diante disso e Edward acariciou-lhe os cabelos, gentilmente:

— Não agüento ficar tão junto de você sem fazer nada...

Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e voltou pouco depois com a cafeteira, encontrando-a vestida.

Ele serviu o café, fingindo não notar como ela observava seu corpo, mas acabou perguntando, com um sorriso:

— Gosta do que vê?

— Não fique vaidoso... — advertiu ela.

— Claro que fico! Não é todo dia que uma virgem se oferece em sacrifício para aplacar o monstro que apavora seu povo.

— Você não é um monstro. E não tenho pavor de você.

— Eu notei... — Sentou-se no sofá e a fez sentar-se a seu lado, abraçando-a. — Onde quer se casar?

— Em Jacobsville e Alice pode ser madrinha.

— E já que você gosta tanto de Seth, vou convidá-lo para padrinho...

Por momentos, Isabella olhou-o, muito séria, sem saber se Edward estava ou não sendo sarcástico. Mas parecia e ela ficou vermelha.

— Você é como um livro aberto para mim — comentou ele, divertido. — Achou que eu estava sendo cínico, não?

— Ela fez que sim. — Você vai se acostumar comigo. Muitas vezes digo coisas que não quero dizer, perco a calma quando devia me controlar... Que fazer? Sou assim.

— Eu sei.

— Como é? Está ficando em dúvida, Isabella?

— Quero ter seu bebê — respondeu ela, fitando a xícara

— e... Edward, cuidado!

Ele a abraçara num repente, espirrando café por todo lado.

— Não diga essas coisas quando estiver com uma xícara cheia na mão, garota — pediu ele. — Preciso de todo con trole para conversar calmamente, quando estou louco para levá-la até a cama mais próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Isabella ficou sem jeito, mas se recompôs.

— Não, não precisa fazer "isso" parecer uma orgia pecaminosa, precisa? — reclamou, rindo.

— Mas é! Pecaminosa. Perigosa. Deliciosa. Proibida, In crível como te desejo!

— Também desejo você.

— Mas eu quero você sem parar, Bella. Nunca parou, nunca vai parar.

A confissão pegou-a de surpresa e ela ficou olhando para ele, imóvel.

— Por que não ri? — estranhou Edward. — Não quer esfregar meu nariz na sujeira que fiz com o café? Causei tantos problemas a você que deve querer se vingar,

— Tudo que sinto é amor. Te amo tanto, Edward! Mais do que você pode imaginar nos seus sonhos mais selvagens.

— Prove isso — desafiou ele. — Case comigo amanhã.

— Caso!

— É, mesmo? — Ela fez que sim e ele abraçou-a. — Está combinado!

Na tarde seguinte foram casados pelo surpreso juiz de paz de Jacobsville, com uma maravilhada e feliz Alice como testemunha.

Depois da cerimônia, Alice desejou-lhes felicidade, contendo as lágrimas, e ficou olhando os dois entrarem no carro e ir para o apartamento em Victória.

— Você viu como Alice ainda estava chocada? — per guntou ele, rindo. — Ela acha que perdi a cabeça.

— E eu concordo com ela! — respondeu Isabella. Edward fitou de forma possessiva a esposa, linda no costume

branco e blusa rosa. Havia também um pequeno chapéu com um véu branco, que ela já tirara.

— Quero você — disse ele. — Agora mesmo.

O trajeto até o pequeno apartamento transcorreu como num sonho, com amorosos apertos de mão e beijos rápidos.

Isabella imaginara que iriam jantar, depois a um cinema, talvez. Mas pelo jeito não era essa a idéia de seu impaciente marido, que a levou para o quarto, fechou a porta e tirou o fone do gancho. Sentia-se intimidada pela paixão que bri lhava nos olhos dele e a urgência com que tirava-lhe as roupas.

— Não vou machucar você, juro, querida! Só... me acom panhe, se puder.

— Claro — concordou ela, nervosa.

Depois de despi-la, Edward admirou-a por alguns segundos, emocionado, depois deitou-a na cama, sentou-se na beira e tirou as botas. Ela procurou olhar para outro lado enquanto ele se livrara da roupa. Afligia-se, com medo de não cor responder ao que o marido esperava. Quando ele, por fim, deitou-se a seu lado e abraçou-a, foi indescritível a reação que teve ao sentir seus corpos nus se unirem.

Edward beijou-a, entreabrindo-lhe os lábios com a língua, enquanto acariciava-lhe o corpo todo com mãos febris, o sexo rijo e ardente encostado no ventre macio de Isabella.

— Abra os olhos, querida — pediu num sussurro. — Quero que me olhe quando se tornar minha.

Ela sentiu o rosto arder, mas obedeceu, enquanto ele lhe separava as pernas e colocava-se entre elas. Edward notou, en tão, que o corpo de Isabella se retesava.

— Não, amor, não é o que você pensa... — disse com ternura, sorrindo, voltando a tocá-la sensualmente. — Não vai ser já... Quero que primeiro se acostume comigo, vou fazê-la me implorar para possui-la.

Ela não entendeu. Não naquele momento. Mas minutos depois, quando os lábios dele já haviam explorado todo seu corpo, deixando-o em chamas, quando as grandes mãos mo renas lhe tinham dado sensações incríveis, ela compreendeu.

Isabella tremia de forma incontrolável, sentindo em seu sexo quente e úmido uma espécie de dor deliciosa, nova e assustadora, enquanto Edward o beijava, sugava e lambia. Quan do seu corpo se arqueava e ela gemia, quase chorando, ele encaixava-se entre suas coxas e movia-se, dando-lhe um prazer profundo, mas incompleto, sem possuí-la. Na terceira vez que fazia isso, Isabella começou a chorar:

— Oh, por favor, meu querido! — exclamou, arqueando o corpo o quanto podia. — Vem!,... Me ama... por favor... Oh, preciso tanto de você... Dói... muito...

— Dói — concordou ele —, queima, lateja como um ferimento, não é? Para mim também... Olhe, meu anjo... Olhe, Isabella...

Ele se posicionou entre as coxas macias e deslizou de vagar para dentro dela, que estremeceu e soltou um gemido de prazer e dor ao senti-lo. Estava tão excitada, queria tanto ser penetrada por ele que a leve resistência do hímen foi facilmente superada.

Edward sentia-se no paraíso. Nenhuma das experiências an teriores chegavam perto do que experimentava nesse mo mento: era o primeiro amante de Isabella, apesar de tudo.

— Meu Deus — murmurou ele, arrebatado pela paixão. Isabella fitou-o por entre lágrimas de intenso erotismo, enquanto seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo alucinado do dele.

Edward cerrou os dentes para não gritar quando a onda quente de inigualável prazer dominou-lhe o corpo. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ele perdeu o controle.

Ela sentiu todo peso dele sobre si, as mãos segurando-a pelas nádegas, o corpo musculoso mexendo-se colado ao dela, no ritmo tão antigo quanto o mundo.

— Venha comigo! — pediu ele, arquejante. — Sim... sim! Me tome, inteiro, Isabella!

Foi impossível ela não gritar quando o gozo profundo e poderoso espalhou-se por seu corpo como fogo, a partir do sexo, que recebera o dele inteiramente. Edward gemeu mais alto, sua respiração acelerou-se e foi arrebatado pelo mesmo êxtase louco que a dominava. E por instantes que pareceram séculos, sentiram-se uma só alma, flutuando num oceano de luz. Em seguida seus corpos relaxaram, no cansaço gos toso do amor aplacado. Continuaram unidos, abraçados.

— Eu não agüentava nem mais um segundo — murmurou ele, por fim. — Tantos anos de espera, ansioso por abraçar você, sofrendo o inferno ao acordar de manhã sem tê-la a meu lado. Agora você é minha e nunca a deixarei ir embora!

— Anos? — perguntou ela, sem compreender.

— Anos. Não tenho mulher alguma há cerca de três anos, Isabella.

— E as fotos, as notas nos jornais?

— Nada significavam... Eu saía com mulheres, sim, mas "nada" acontecia... Não conseguia sentir desejo por nin guém. Só queria você. Só você, Isabella.

— Mas me deixou casar com o James, disse que não me queria!

— Eu quis evitar que você ficasse com um homem tão mais velho, não percebe? Não tinha idéia do que o James lhe faria! Não imagina como tenho remorso! Te amo mais do que tudo no mundo, meu anjo, mais do que a vida!

As mesmas palavras que ela dissera! Isabella fechou os olhos e chorou. Sentiu os lábios dele em seu rosto, absor vendo as lágrimas, suavizando a dor.

Então, recomeçaram os carinhos leves desta vez, mas arrebatadores, e tornaram a se possuir, desta vez com ternura tão profunda que Isabella chorou o tempo todo, até que um êxtase intenso, mas delicado, prolongou-se pelos corpos enlaçados, como uma bênção da natureza,

Edward beijou-lhe a testa, abraçou-a e deitou-se de lado, levando-a consigo, de modo que continuaram unidos. Só então respirou fundo, sentindo que ela se tornara parte dele.

— Vai ser sempre assim quando nos amarmos, Bella — disse, acariciando-a.

Ela sorriu e beijou o peito suado:

— Então, vai ser assim o tempo todo, não vamos parar. Ele a abraçou e riu, apesar de cansado:

— Bem, talvez paremos um pouco para comer, de vez em quando.

Alice exultou quando os dois lhe disseram, que ia ser tia.

— E indecente! — comentou, gozadora. — Vocês só estão casados há dois meses!

Edward conseguia parecer tímido e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo, abraçado a Isabella, que o fitava com pura adoração.

— Estamos com pressa — disse ele.

— Não diga! — exclamou Alice.- Sabe que eu não tinha percebido?

— Eu já não sou um rapazinho... — lembrou ele, sem qualquer traço de amargura.

— E estamos planejando um time de futebol — brincou Isabella.

Rindo, Alice abraçou os dois:

Adeus ao Amor

— Estou muito feliz. Mas o que os outros vão dizer?

Na verdade, disseram muito pouco. A maioria sorria para o novo casal, explicitamente apaixonado, e dava parabéns duplos.

Como Edward disse mais tarde para Isabella, fora por causa do orgulho que não a pedira em casamento e agora o orgulho de Edward Cullen era ela e o filho que logo teriam.


End file.
